We'll Be Together No Matter What
by Joy-lovely
Summary: Major couples: Brandon and Stella but included a little bit of other winx couples inside. Summary is inside, please review after you read every chapter. Fames are accept if you are Sky lover lol
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: **I do not own winx club but I do own this story

Summary: There is a war between Earklyon and Solaria. The princess of Solaria got caught as a war prisoner by a knight of Earklyon called Brandon, whom is King Sky's best friend. Time passed and they both begin to fall in love with each other. But on king Sky's side, he wanted to mess up their relationship and make use of Stella to take over Solaria. Will these couple be together, or King Sky evil plan works?

* * *

Chapter 1: The Plan 

In the royal palace of Earklyon, a guy with a blond hair was on his desk looking a stack of reports. A guy who was brown haired was standing beside him. Just then, the blond hair guy slammed his table and turned to look at the brown haired guy.

"Which realm are we aiming for now _this_ time?" asked the blond haired guy

"Your highness, our next target is Solaria."

"Solaria...Brandon, You're going to be in charge of how to attack Solaria next."

"_Yes_ your majesty" replied the brown haired guy, who is Brandon.

"King Sky, why are you attacking Solaria _next_?"

"Among the _six_ powerful realms, we have taken over 5 of them. If we are able to take over _Solaria_, we are able to rule the whole magical dimension. And _Earklyon_ will be the most _powerful_ realm among all."

"Oh I _see_. King Sky I just got a plan of _how_ to make the King of Solaria surrender so we can take over _Solaria_." Said Brandon

"What _is_ it?"

"The king of Solaria only has one heir, who is the princess of _Solaria_. If we take that princess as a hostage, the king will surely surrender."

"Ya, but how to achieve the capture?" asked king Sky

"I will go there and get the princess your majesty."

"But Brandon, you're not only the commander of the army, you're also my best friend and I don't want to see you in danger"

"No problem King Sky, I will bring the princess here and you need not to worry about my safely."

"You're _indeed_ my best friend Brandon. Be careful and beware of the solaria guards"  
"Yes your majesty" said Brandon "Is there anything else?"

"Oh yeah..." suddenly a guard came in and knee in front of King Sky. "What is it, like I have said if there is nothing important, you should not come in here?"

"Sorry your majesty, but I have something to report" said the guard

"What is it?" King Sky yelled

"The princess of Domino has escaped from the prison!"

"What? You bunch of idiots! How you take care of the prisoners? Besides that Domino princess, is the rest are still in the prison?"

"Yes except for the Domino princess"

"Ok, I don't care you put how much effort you must bring the Domino princess back here. UNDERSTAND?!" Sky yelled at the guard

"Yes your majesty" he said and then he walked off.

"Damm that stupid Domino princess, if I find her she is going to suffer!"

"Your majesty, do you need me to help to search for that princess?"

"No, you just go get that Solaria princess and bring her to me. As for that domino princess, leave it to me. Now go"

"Yes king Sky" said Brandon and off he went

* * *

LOL Sky lovers, if you hate this story you can fame me just cause he is evil in this story. Although it includes the winx couples but the major couple of this story are Brandon and Stella. I know short chapter, but I need some reviews to continue 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Friends meet again

Meanwhile, the princess of Solaria was in her room looking at the Sky from the window. Tears falls from her eyes as she keep thinking about her best friend, whom is now the Earklyon prisoner.

_**"Flashback"**_

"You can't go to the _war_!" I said to her, worried and afraid.

'But Stella, I _have_ to. Among the 6 powerful realms, 5 of them have been taken over by the king of Earklyon. I am the princess of Domino, I must seek revenge to King Sky for killing my parents and taken over my realm. I must kill him, I _must_!" said her

"In that case, I'll go with you!"

"No Stella, you are the princess of Solaria and maybe their next target is Solaria. You must stay here in order to protect your realm and the people _here_! Don't worry about me even though I got caught by that king of Earklyon, I can think of a plan to get out from there and meet you again. But if I am dead, help me to seek revenge to that king of Earklyon, so that me and my parents will rest in peace."

"No Bloom, you will not die. I know you are now very upset, but we can think of another plan, you need not to sneak in to Earklyon to seek revenge and-"

"-There is no other way, Stella. I have to kill that king in order to regain mine and other realms, and also I have to protect your realm Stella…"

"But Bloom-"

"-You must promise me that you must _not_ surrender to Earklyon, or else the whole magical dimension will be in danger"

"I promise you, Bloom"

"Great. Now I really have to go, bye Stella. " Said Bloom and she transformed to her enchantix, give me one last hug and flew out from my room.

"_**End of Flashback"**_

"Stella…." Said a man voice and I quickly turned around, it was my dad King Radius.

"Yes daddy?" I asked

"You're crying isn't it?" He asked worried.

"No daddy, something went into my eyes." I lied and quickly wiped off my tears. "What's up?"

"Stella, I know that you miss Bloom, but now we got some more important things to do"

"What is it daddy? Is it about the war between Solaria and Earklyon?"

"Yes Darling you're right. Their next realm is Solaria and soon the war will begin."

"We have to get Bloom and the rest of the war prisoner out there. But how?"

"Stella I-" Just then, someone knocked the door. It was my stepmother Cassandra and my stepsister Chimera.

"Hey aunty Cassandra!" I called her with my eyes rolled

"Hey Stella, and Radius…."

"What is it Cassandra?"

"Mum just want to ask if you're going to the meeting afterwards. " said Chimera that bitch.  
"Oh yeah, the meeting! Stella I think me and Cassandra have to go, bye" said daddy and he went to Cassandra

"Lets go." he said holding that bitch's arms and off they went, leave Chimera and me here.

Why are you sill here?" I asked annoyed

"Sister I…"

"If you don't leave, _I'll_ leave. And remember I'm not your sister" I said angrily and ran off from my room and went to the woods. After a while, I felt tired and sit on a big tree trunk. I took out my lockette and open the heart-shaped pendant; it contains my dead mum and my 3 years old photo. Suddenly, I heard some noise came from the bushes nearby. I was scared but curious what's that, so I went near to it. Suddenly, I saw someone appeared from the bushes and it shocked me. That person was Bloom!

"Bloom?" I said in shocked, but felt happy as I met my old friend again. But something was not right; she was in old and tore ragged dress and full with bruise and injuries. It seems like she was seriously being beaten once.

"Stella-" she said with a weak voice and faint

"Bloom, Bloom!" I shouted worried

"What happened Bloom? Don't scare me!" I shouted but no responds. I quickly opens a portal and went back to Solaria; my bedroom. I got shocked when Chimera was still there!

"What are you still doing here?" I shouted angrily

"I just want to-Omg, isn't that Bloom?"

"Yes she is, help me to put her on the bed!" I said anxiously and she helped me to put Bloom on my bed.

"I'll get the doctor. " said Chimera and she quickly ran out from my room.

"Bloom, wake up _answer_ me!" I keep slapping her face, calling her. Suddenly, I noticed she opened her eyes slowly.

"Bloom, you're awake!" I said happily

"Stella, is that you?" She said weakly

"Yes I am Stella. What happened Bloom?"

"That king of Earklyon, he is inhuman! Although he won't kill me, he wants me to live worser than death. I will get him one day after I regain my powers back!"

"Why, what happened Bloom?"

"All this was a trap, Stella. I should have known that! "

"Why Bloom, what is it? You haven't even tell me yet"

"Stella, I got caught and become a war prisoner. The life was miserable there. Especially that king Sky, he is inhuman! He want me to live worser than death, so he every time comes to me and….." said Bloom crying and keep shaking her head

"Bloom relax! What he did to you?"

"He keeps beating me up till I am unconsciously, and-" Suddenly, Bloom faint without finished her sentence.

Bloom, BLOOM!" I shouted worried. After a while, Chimera brought the doctor here.

"What took you so long, Chimera?"

"I-"

"Never mind about that, let the doctor see what the hell happened to Bloom!"   
"Princess, please stop yelling. If you don't mind, can you leave the room for a time being? The patient needs some peace!"

"Sorry, me and my sister will leave immediately." said Chimera and she pulled me out from the room and closed the door.

"Who told you to pulled me out? I can come out here by myself!"

"Sorry sister I-"  
"Don't call me sister! I am not your sister at all, you're just that woman's daughter but you're not my dad daughter, I am!!!"

"Sorry" said her and she ran off. Phew that makes me feel better. Just then, the doctor came out from my room. I quickly ask what happened.

"She and her child are alright for time being." Said the doctor

"Ok, wait do you said "Her child?"

"Ya, she is pregnant for about 2 months"

"What? _Impossible_!"

"But it's the truth princess Stella. Now if you don't mind, I got to go for another appointment." Said the doctor and off he went carrying his first aid box. I went in to the room, noticed that Bloom is crying.

"Bloom, don't cry" I said unhappily

"Stella, I don't want this child, abort it!" she cried hugging me. I really don't know what to do.

"Bloom, don't worry. I will seek revenge for you and your parents. That king Sky is going down!"

"Stella please, they are too strong. What how is you become a prisoner there?"

"Don't worry about me Bloom, I will kill that king Sky for you!" I said angrily

"Stella, I know that you felt angry for me. Just like the last time I said but at the end? It just an empty promises."

"No Bloom, you're not making an empty promises. You promised me that we will meet again, see? You made your promise."

"But Stella I-"

"Sleep Bloom, sleep" I said causing a sleeping spell on her and she immediately falls asleep. I never seen Bloom cried until like that before! King Sky, he is going down….

"Sister" I immediately turned and look. It was Chimera

"Just good I need to find you" I said

"What is it?"

"Help me to take care of Bloom, I am going somewhere else"

"Where are you going?"

"Just don't care about it!" I shouted at her

"Oh ok sis-I mean Stella"

"Never mind, if you want to call me sister, feel free to do so. I'll accept it" I gave her a hard smile, and she was like very surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes, sister" I said

"Thanks for accepting me sister" she cried

"I let you call me sister, but that doesn't mean I will accept you"

"Oh, but where are you going?"

"Somewhere else, if I never come back. Help me to take care of my dad as well. I got to go, bye" I said and I transported myself back to the woods, as I noticed that I dropped my lockette on the woods somewhere. I searched for it but I can't find it. Just then, I saw something bright hiding on the bunch of leaves. It was the lockette! I ran to it and picked up the lockette, swept it with my hands and blow it gently. Just then, I heard something coming from the bushes again. But this time, I can feel that there is a lot of people coming on the way. I turned and look, but nothing there. Just then, they appeared from another side of bushes and surrounded me.

"Who are you guys and what the hell you want?" I yelled

"We are here for you, princess of solaria. Attack!" shouted a guy but I never notice him. I just attack the people who were coming to me and immediately transformed into my enchantix. I fought with them till I saw a brunette hair guy, looks like he is the commander.

_**Brandon's POV **_

"She is beautiful…" I keep thinking of that. Suddenly, she was about to attack me. I quickly defend myself by using my shield.

"What the hell you want from me?" she shouted to me angrily

"Princess of Solaria, we just want to invite you to Earklyon."

"NO way, I will never follow you bunch of dogs!"

"Dogs? Hey we are not dogs, we are knights"

"Whatever. You better let me go of else I'm going to attack!"

"Oh no you won't, princess of Solaria!" I said and threw out some knock out power on her. Slowly, she faint onto the ground unconsciously and transformed back to her normal outfit.

"Bring her back to the king!" I said while the guards were carrying her. Then I used a device to opened a portal and we all walked into it. After awhile, we reached Earklyon.

* * *

Bloom is pregnant?! NO WAY!!!! And now Stella got caught just because of her lockette? Well, the lockette is very important to her, as you see it's was the only thing that her mother gave her before her death. Are they going to fall in love with each other? Well find out... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meet friends in prison

"King Sky, the princess of Solaria is here." Said Brandon carrying Stella on his arms. "Good Brandon, you have done a great job" said King Sky tapping his shoulder

"It's my honor to serve you, king Sky"  
"You're my best friend indeed."

"King Sky, should I bring this princess to the underground dungeon?"

"Yes of course, she is a war prisoner, not some kind of VIPs"

"Ok I get what you mean, king Sky" said Brandon and he went off immediately, carrying Stella along. After a while, a  
guard went in to king Sky's room; who is the one reported that Bloom escaped from the dungeon.

"King Sky…"

"Any news of that Domino princess?" King Sky asked angrily

"No, there is no news of that Domino princess."

"Damm, you must get her no matter how hard you find. Now off you go"

"Yes your Majesty," said the guard and he went off

"Bloom, you're going to suffer more after I have found you" said Sky smiling evilly.

"Princess Stella, wake up" called a weak and soft voice. After a while, Stella slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to see another friend of her, Princess Layla of Andros.

"Princess Layla, it's so nice to see you again! Wait, where am I?"

"We all are in the underground dungeon." Said a girl with long blue hair.

"And we can't use our powers here, it sucks our energy and powers." Said a girl with brunette hair.

"It obvious that King Sky have cast a spell on us, so that we can't use our powers in Earklyon" said a purple hair girl.

"Princess Layla, they are…"

"Well, we meet when I am in the first day in the prison. Meet Tecna, Musa and Flora. Although they are not princesses, but they possessed some supreme powers like we do, princess Stella."

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Stella the princess of Solaria"

"Princess of Solaria? Then you are Bloom's best pal!" said Flora

"Bloom, you know her?"

"This miserable place, we all really can't bear to see Bloom keep suffering under Sky's hands." Said Tecna

"Bloom is pregnant, does that related to Sky?"

"What? Bloom is pregnant? Oh no, things are getting more worse than ever" said Musa

"Does this really related to Sky? What he did to Bloom?"

"Well Stella…" said Layla comforting her

"JUST TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED?! Bloom is my best friend and I can't see her suffering like that."

"She…got humiliated by Sky as Bloom wanted to kill him." Said Musa and it also upset Stella.

"Why, why king sky want to…"

"Because Bloom wants to kill him but got caught by his loyal knight Brandon and got thrown into this prison. Actually Bloom was going to get execute on the next day, but… " Said Tecna crying without finishing her sentence.

"But what?"

" But king Sky was not happy with this kind of arrangement, he wants Bloom suffer worser than death. So on the next day, he ordered the guards to bring Bloom to him so Bloom was forced to go. But after a while when the guards brought Bloom back, we noticed that she was seriously being beaten and her clothes were being torn badly. When we asked her what happened, she was too afraid to talk and almost can't recognize us. It's kinda obvious that king Sky have raped her, as he was the one who forced Bloom to meet him…" said Musa

"So that's explained everything?" said Stella, as she really can't believe it.

"No, after that day onwards Bloom was being forced to meet king Sky again and again. Mostly everyday, we will see Bloom with new injuries, and also brought more fear to Bloom. We really can't see her suffering like that, so we tried to combine our powers together and transport Bloom to Solaria and the plan was successful. " Said Layla wiping her tears.

"And I already know what happened next already. " said Stella crying too

"But why you're here, princess Stella?" Asked Flora

"All thanks to that Brunette hair commander. He is the one who "Invite" me here"

"Brunette hair…isn't that Brandon?" Said Flora

"That guy is Brandon? What the hell…"

"He sucks like hell, I hate him a lot. If not because of him, Bloom will not get caught and get humiliated by that king Sky." Said Musa

"Sky and Brandon, they are going down!"

"Relax Stella, actually we are thinking of getting out of here with our boyfriends" said Tecna

"Boyfriends…Speaking of that, where is your prince Nabu Layla?"

"I am here!" shouted a voice coming from the next door.

"Prince Nabu?" Said Stella surprised

"Yes princess Stella, I can't believe that you are here too."

"Why you…"

"It's a long story princess Stella." Said prince Nabu "King Sky took over my realm and I got caught here by saving my parents."

"Where are your parents?"

"I am not sure where I transported them too, I am very worried about them"

"Ya you're the type of mama boy" said a guy with pink hair

"Shut up Riven," scolded a guy with long black hair

"People won't treat you as mute if you don't talk" said a strange orange haired guy wearing glasses.

"Can't you guys shut up?" Shouted Musa annoyed and it really shut the boys' mouth.

"Stella let me introduce, that is riven who is Musa's boyfriend, Flora's boyfriend Heila and Timmy that bookworm is Tecna's boyfriend." Said Layla

"Oh hi, well I guess you guys have interesting boyfriends!" Said Stella

"That's not a joke Stella." said Layla

""Sorry, so you guys have any plans of how to get out of this…. whatever place…?"

"There is no plan for time being" said Flora sadly

"Damm, if only we can use our powers…Wait a minute, can't you all use your powers again?"

"No way, we have used all our powers and energy to save Bloom. And we don't have powers left anymore" Said Tecna

"Damm, then we must stay here and suffer?"

"I think we just have to wait for time being-"

"Yeah yeah fine" said Stella really gets annoyed and tired.

* * *

o.O things are getting twisted than ever...Sky raped Bloom and got her pregnant because of Brandon. Will Stella ever fall in love in Brandon or seek revenge on him for the sake of Bloom? Damm I'm right confused now... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meet Brandon

"Hey, see that blond hair girl just now?" said the 1st guard as he is referring Stella

" Ya so?" replied the 2nd guard

"She is quite pretty, Want to?"

"Hey you should know that we are not allow to touch the prisoners there. This is the king's order." Said the 3rd guard.

"Nah, the king is the king, we are we. We should do things that we like to do. So want to?"

"Like as if we can resist it. Come on," answered the 3rd guard and they went to the dungeon and opened the door. Stella and the rest have no idea what's going on.

"Hey sir, what do you want from us?" Asked Layla but the guards ignored Layla. The 1st and 2nd guards just pull Stella out from the dungeon.  
"Hey what the hell you want? Let me off!" Shouted Stella struggling. Musa wanted to help but got stopped by the 3rd guard and he locked the dungeon door.

"Musa, are you all right?" shouted Riven next door but Musa just ignored him. She went to the door and shouted.

"Hey hands off my friend, I warn you!" shouted Musa but the guards just ignored her. They pushed Stella forcedly to another corner. Then one of the guards begins to kiss Stella forcedly. As for the other 2 guards, they hold her limbs tight in order not to let her move her arms and legs.

"Hands off me, help!" shouted Stella but the guard shut her mouth up, then he begins to take off Stella's clothes hurriedly by tearing it. Stella cried and keep begging for mercy but the guards simply ignored. Stella struggled but no use; the guards were way too strong for her now. She felt tired, very tired and was about to give up hope. She knew that she would maybe end up like her friend, Bloom.  
"What are you guys doing!" shouted a guy's voice and the guards were like kinda scared and get up. Stella then covering herself and hide on a small corner and looked up, it was that brunette hair boy who brought her here.

"Didn't king Sky order that you're not allowed to touch the prisoners here? Are you out of your mind?" Shouted Brandon

"Commander we just…"

"Enough talking! You guys deserves to die for defy king's order." Shouted Brandon

"Sorry commander, we just can't resist it and…" Brandon slapped that guard hard and begins to yell at them.

"Don't do this again, understand? Now go." Shouted Brandon and the guards were so scared that they went off. Brandon then turned and looked at Stella, shivering and crying.  
"Don't worry, I will not hurt you. Looks like you can't stay here anymore, come with me." Said Brandon helping Stella up. Stella have no idea what Brandon is trying to do to her, but it seems that this guy is not evil at all. So she trusts Brandon and followed him until they both reached a room.

"You may stay here for time being, those guards won't harass you again."

"Why you're so good to me? I am just a prisoner here, I do not need you to care about me." Said Stella

"Well I just don't want to see a girl got humiliated by those idiotic guards."

"But why my friend got humiliated by that king of yours?" Shouted Stella crying. "And now trying to humiliate me by those guards?"

"Hey Ms, Can you please stop yelling? Like there is no repay for kindness…"

"Hello? Killing and locking up the innocence is kindness? That is so funny…"

"I am getting out of here, I hate you these kind of woman talk like aunties!" shouted Brandon and he went out. Of course, he locked the door outside to prevent Stella sneaking out.

"Hey let me out!" yelled Stella banging the door. After a while, she kept quiet and lied on the bed, as she was really tired. Back to the prison, the rest were worried about Stella. Just then, a guard opened the dungeon door. Layla was like very frustrated and begin to scold that guard.

"How long are you going to trap us here? This place sucks like hell and I am sick of it!" Suddenly, the guard gives Layla a quiet sigh and took out his disguise. The rest were very shocked that they saw Chimera.  
"Chimera, what are you doing here?" asked Layla

"I am here to save you guys personally. Now I am getting you guys out here." Replied her and she took out her scepter.

"Transportas!" yelled Chimera and she transported their self back to Solaria. The girls and guys were shocked that they have left that stupid Earklyon prison.

"Thanks for saving us Chimera!" said Layla. "How do you know that we are here?"

"Well your friend told me."

"You mean Bloom?" said Musa shocked and Chimera nodded.

"How is she? Is she alright now?" asked Flora

"She alright for time being. But she still can't accept that-"

"She is carrying that king's child right?" said Tecna and Chimera nodded. Just then, a guard came to Chimera and he greets her.

"What is it?" asked Chimera

"The king and queen is back, Ms.Chimera." replied the guard

"Ok, now bring me to them." Said Chimera and the guard lead the way. The rest have no idea what to do so they followed them, till they reached the grand hall.

"Your Majesty, mother." Said Chimera greeting Radius and Cassandra  
"Your majesties." Said the rest and Radius was curious how they get here.

"Princess Layla!" said Radius surprised. "How you get here?"

"Chimera saved us." Replied Layla

"Chimera, you-"

"Your majesty, I just heard from Bloom and-"

"Bloom, you mean she is back?"

"Yes, she is now in Stella's room but-"

"I am going to see her now." Said Radius happily and walked to Stella's room. But when he opened the door, Bloom was like very scared and she hide on another corner shivering.

"Bloom?" said Radius "What is it, what happened?" he go closer to Bloom. But when he touched Bloom's shoulder she screamed. The rest came in can pulled Radius away. Layla go to Bloom and concerned her.

"Bloom relax, I am Layla. Princess Layla remember?" Said Layla and Bloom slowly turned and look at her.

"Layla, princess Layla!" cried Bloom and she hugged Layla, crying. King Radius have no idea what happened to her goddaughter.

"Chimera, what happened to Bloom?" asked Radius

"Your majesty, she-"

"What? Tell me, after all she is my goddaughter."

"She got raped by that king Sky, and now carrying his child." Replied Tecna and King Radius was shocked and angry.

"How dare he dare to touch my goddaughter! After all she is the princess of Domino, not a slave of his!"

"But don't forget, in Earklyon whether you're a princess or not, they treat you just like an bunch of dogs." Replied prince Nabu

"Nabu? You're prince Nabu right?"

"Yes, do you know me?"

"Of course, you're parents came to Solaria and told me about you."  
"My parents? Where are they?" asked Nabu anxiously

"Relax, they are here. Do you want to see them now?"

"Yes, please your majesty!" said Nabu and Radius called a guard

"You bring prince Nabu to the king and queen of Tsaio." Ordered Radius

"Yes you're majesty. Prince Nabu pleases." Replied the guard and he lead Nabu the way.

"Where's Stella?" asked Radius noticing Stella was not in the castle.

"Erm, princess Stella…" said Musa but don't feel like talking about it.

"What happened to her?" asked Radius anxiously

"She got caught by the Earklyon knight, Brandon." Replied Flora

"What? She got caught as a war prisoner?" asked Cassandra

"Yes, and we don't know where she is now." Said Musa

"Wait, who are you guys and how you get to know Stella?" said Radius

"We are the prisoners from Earklyon too." Said Riven

"Oh, Chimera you saved them too?"

"Yes…"

"Why you never save Princess Stella?" yelled Radius and Chimera was scared by his yelling

"I, can't find princess Stella but I found them…"

"So? You-"

"Radius relax." Stopped Cassandra "Chimera go back to your room now."

"Yes mother." Said Chimera with a hoarse voice, and ran back to her room.

"It's not her fault your majesty." Said Heila

"Yeah, it's our fault after all." Said Tecna "If we can stop the guards…"

"What? What you mean?" asked Radius

"She got pulled out by the guards, and I think they planned to rape her." Said Musa

"Musa, can't you just shut up?" said Riven, and noticing that King radius was about to faint.

"Radius, clam down…maybe it's not true. You see Stella got the power of the sun and she can defeat them easily." Said Cassandra holding Radius

"You're right Cassandra," said Radius believing Cassandra.  
"Now go back to our room, ok?"

"I think I should. I felt unwell…." Said Radius

"Oh yeah, guards." Yelled Cassandra and some guards came.

"Bring our guest to the guestrooms." Ordered Cassandra and she bring Radius back to their room. And the guards bring the rest back to the guestrooms, forgotten that Layla was still with Bloom.

* * *

Phew, Brandon saved Stella. But why Chimera came in the wrong time???? She should come before the guard pulled Stella away...  
Ok Don't Blame her ok? She don't even know what happened...  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Foes to friends

Stella was sleeping on the bed soundly, when Brandon come sin and saw Stella was sleeping sweetly, he tried not to awake her. But still, he accidentally knocked on the table and wake Stella up.

"What the hell?" Yelled Stella awaking

"Sorry, do I awake you?" asked Brandon

"Your asking a stupid question." Yelled Stella with her eyes rolled. "What are you doing here by the way?"

"This is my room, why can't I come in?" Yelled Brandon

"Well you're disturbing a girl's sleep." Said Stella

"Oh ya, so I better get out now." Said Brandon and he went out, forget to lock the door.

"Stupid guy I've met." Laughed Stella after Brandon was gone. When she was about to get out, she saw 2 guards pulling a blonde haired girl. She quickly closed the door slightly, and takes a peek.

"Let me go." Cried the girl struggling.

"Shut up!" Yelled a guard and he slapped her face.

"Stop it, she's with the king tonight! If anything happens to her we can't take this responsibility." Said another grabbing that girl arms hard.

"You should say that you're lucky girl." Said the guard grabbing the girl's cheek. "If that princess domino never break off from the prison, you won't be king Sky's one night stand!"

"Let me go, please." Begged the girl crying.

"Enough talking, let's bring her to king sky fast before we got punished." Said the guard and she pulled the girl. Stella really can't tolerate the scene and ran out to stop the guards.

"Hey who are-" Stella then knocked out the guard without letting him finish the words. And then Stella drew out the sword from the unconscious guard and killed another one.

"Are you alright?" asked Stella concerning that girl

"I'm alright, hurry let's get out of here." Cried the girl and Stella tried to concentrate of opening a portal, but still she don't have the energy to do that.

"Are you alright?" asked the girl

"Yes I am." Replied Stella

**Stella's POV**

_Oh no, I forgot that I kinda lost my magic powers. Even though I can't save myself, I must save this girl. Or else she will end up like Bloom, but how I…_

"Mother, please give me energy!" I cried. Suddenly, I felt that I have a little bit of energy coming back. But this energy only can save either that girl, or myself. I had to make a decision fast before the guards come.

**Normal POV**

"Hey, take this." Said Stella taking out her pendant and give it to the girl. " When you're in Solaria you must help me to give it to the king of Solaria, ok?"

"Ok, but what-" 

"Transporta!" Yelled Stella and that girl went disappeared. Stella then collapsed and knee down on the floor and looked up, it was king Sky and the guards.

"So, what we have here?" said King Sky walking towards Stella. "Princess Solaria I supposed?"

"You're that so-called king right?" said Stella weakly

"How dare you show disrespect to the king!" Yelled a guard walking towards Stella and slapped her, Stella then fall on the ground.

"So you're the one whom save those prisoners away right?" asked Sky sternly and Stella was confused by his words.

"What are you talking about, isn't Layla and the rest is in the prison? Asked Stella weakly.

"Better be honest!" Yelled King Sky and he kicked Stella's stomach, Stella then split out some blood.

"Your majesty!" Yelled Brandon and he walked towards to king Sky. "You are killing her, so why not try something new?"

"I get what you mean Brandon." Said Sky looking at Brandon.

"What do you want?" Yelled Stella weakly

"Let's not disturb their beautiful night." Said Sky and he walked off, then the rest of the guard carried the unconscious and dead guards' body away. Brandon then looked at Stella and grabbed her arms, then pushed her to his bed and locked the door.

"Don't even think of that." Said Stella giving Brandon a glare.

"Shh." Whispered Brandon "Don't talk so loud, if you want to be safe follow what I say. You just have to yell, and act it till like real and that's it."

"What?" whispered Stella confused, but for her safely, she agreed. Brandon then stood up and creating mess on the tables by swiping it away and Stella screamed. After a while, Brandon and Stella then stopped.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Stella

"Cause some busybody guards are outside the door just now." Replied Brandon tired.

"How do you know that there were guards?"

"I can hear them whispering." Said Brandon taking out packet of pills from his pocket. Here take it." He said giving it to Stella

"What is this?" asked Stella

"We used it when our army is injured, and I hope this will help you to cure the wounds." Said Brandon

"Why you're so good to me?" asked Stella surprised

"Cause I don't treat you as prisoner, I treat you as my friend."

"Friend?"

"Yes Princess Stella." Said Brandon

"Don't call me that, just call me Stella will do Brandon." Said Stella after she took the pills.

"How you know my name?" asked Brandon

"My friends told me, by the way what does king Sky means that the prisoners-"

"Ya they are saved by someone else. But I'm sure that besides that girl, you can't save the rest cause you're in my room." Replied Brandon

"I hope Bloom is alright." Prayed Stella

"Princess Bloom is with you?" said Brandon

"Yes, she's in Solaria and very unstable."

"Poor princess, if I never caught her she wouldn't-"

"She's pregnant, is Sky the father of the child?"

"She's pregnant? Oh my."

"So is he the father of the child?"

"Well I think yes." Replied Brandon

"Why king Sky would-"

"Because king Sky got abused by his stepmother since young. When his father and stepmother died, he hates women even more and wanted to be more powerful than everyone else. So that's why when he saw Bloom, he-"

"Poor Bloom, I rather take her place than see her suffering." Cried Stella

"Don't worry." Said Brandon. "She will be alright." Suddenly, he heard a footstep coming to the room.

"Oh no, someone is coming." Said Brandon

"I got an idea." Said Stella and she took off her clothes, Brandon immediately turned around to prevent seeing Stella's naked body.

"Hey it's ok, I've covered it with blankets." Said Stella and Brandon turned and looked, ya she did covered herself with blankets.

"What are you waiting for, took off you clothes." Said Stella and Brandon immediately took off his top, and then he gets a glass of water and tapped himself like he's sweating. Stella then messed up her hair.

Oh my we really over act." Said Stella

"Shh…" said Brandon and he heard someone knocked the door. Brandon then walked to the door and opened it, and it was king Sky.

"So Brandon, sorry to disturb you." Said Sky and he was peeking at Stella. "Looks like you really have the energy to…"

"Erm king Sky, I'll find you later. Can you give me some more time to…"

"Ok, I'll give you 15 mins to change and meet in my room. Oh and you may have this girl as long as you want to, best friend after all, right? Ok cya!" said Sky and he walked off. When Brandon saw that Sky walked far, he immediately locked the door.

"Phew, luckily." Said Stella

"I got to go." Said Brandon changing back to his clothes. "Stay here and don't ran out, ok?"

"Do you think I still have the energy?" said Stella smiling.

"Ya right, I'll lock the door just in case." Said Brandon and he walked out and locked the door, then off he went.

* * *

LOL they overact XD

Reviews please, then I'll continue


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: I miss you

Brandon went to Sky's room; he knocked the door until Sky told him to open, and he went in and closed the door.

"May I know what is it king Sky?" asked Brandon walking towards him.

"Since the prisoners ran off, I bet that the king of Solaria knows that I've got his daughter. I've also sent a spy to check if princess Bloom is there or not. If she's there I'm bringing her back and make her suffer more." Said Sky banged the table

"But Sky, Princess Bloom have suffered and living worser than death now. Why you still need her?"

"Besides that Princess, I don't think I like to had it with other girls."

"Just because she looks like your-"

"Don't talk about that slut!" Yelled Sky as he reminds of his childhood abused by his stepmother.

"Sorry Sky." Said Brandon kneeing down

"It's alright, stand up now." Said Sky and Brandon stood up. "By the way how's just now, you and that princess of Solaria-"

"Sky, ya I got fun with her." Lied Brandon

"Ow, keep as long as you want then. If you're sick of it tell me I'll change others for you."

"Sky, I think I stick to this one better." Said Brandon

"Since you want, then ok."

"If you don't mind, I got to train my army." Said Brandon

"Ok, you may go now."

"Thanks Sky." Said Brandon and he went out. When he went back to his room, he saw Stella looking outside the window. When he wanted to go to her, he heard her singing.

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You'll still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

I miss you 

_Sha-la-la-la-la_

_I miss you_

"Erm, Stella?" said Brandon and Stella turned and looked.

"It's you Brandon." Said Stella wiping her tears away.

"I heard you sing a song, and it was great!" said Brandon. "But, why you're crying just now?"

"I missed my family, my friends." Said Stella

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't brought you here and-"

"Don't feel sorry for me." Said Stella "If I'm not here I wouldn't know what happened to Bloom, and save the other prisoners."

"Oh, you should thank me then."

"You can say that." Smiled Stella

She looks more beautiful when she smile; she's not that bad after all! She's quite friendly, and she really cares for her friend.

"Hey, can you grab some food for me? I'm hungry." Said Stella

"Well I think I can't have lunch till 3pm!" said Brandon

"What? I always had lunch at 2pm!" yelled Stella

"I guess you have to wait till I give you half of my share." Said Brandon

"Oh man…" complained Stella

Back to Solaria, King radius was worried about Stella. He prayed that Stella was fine and did not suffered there; also hope that those guards won't do anything on his precious daughter.

"Radius." Said Cassandra coming in. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but Stella-"

"She'll be fine Radius." Said Cassandra comforting him. Just then a guard came in and greet both of them.

"What is it?" asked Radius

"Your majesty we found a mysterious girl outside Solaria castle. She said that she is one of the Earklyon prisoner and just escaped from there-"

"What, bring her to me!" Ordered Radius and the guard ordered the guards outside to bring the girl here.

"You said that you're a prisoner escaped from Earklyon, how can you proof it?" asked Cassandra and the girl took out Stella's pendant.

"Stella's pendant!" Yelled Radius and he grabbed the pendant from the girls' hands.

"A blonde hair girl gave this to me, she saved me instead of saving herself." Said that girl

"What? How is she, is she fine?" asked Radius

"She's okay, but too weak to used her magic powers."

"What's your name girl?" asked Cassandra

"My name is Diaspro, and I'm Sky's sister-"

"You're princess of Earklyon and that evil Sky's sister?"

"Don't get it wrong, I'm not king Sky's biological sister, my mother brought me along when she got married to the previous king of Earklyon."

"But what makes you think I'll trust you?" asked King radius

"Because Sky don't like me at all, and he got a very bad childhood."

"What you mean?" asked Cassandra

"Sky got abused by my mother as my mum hate him and also jealous of him, until last year Sky really can't stand it and put a poison on my mother and his father's lunch. I accidentally saw him doing it, when he saw me he told Brandon to locked me up in the dungeon. Until today I heard that Princess Domino ran away from the prison and Sky wants to throw his nerves on me. If not for that blonde hair girl I would be the victim of Sky." Said Diaspro crying.

"Poor girl, I think you suffered a lot." Comfort Cassandra

"Well I think I'll believe you half." Said Radius. "Do you know where's princess Stella now?"

"She came out from Brandon's room and-"

"Brandon, that knight whom caught Stella?" Yelled Radius

"Relax Radius, maybe she's doing fine there?"

"Your Majesty." Cried Layla running into his room. "Something happened to Bloom!"

"What?" Yelled Radius

"We tried to stop her, but-"

"Bring me to her!" Yelled Radius and Layla quickly bring him to Bloom, Cassandra and Diaspro followed him. When they are there, they saw the rest looking at Bloom worried as she was sitting at the window crying.

"Bloom, what are you doing?" Yelled Radius worried. "Don't do silly things, come down!"

"Why should I?" cried Bloom "I'm a slut, I'm so filthy! I'm not worth to live in this world, let me die!"

"Don't do silly things Bloom!" Cried Musa

"Don't stop me, I'm just a slut whom are not worth to pity."

"You're not, that Sky is then a bastard." Said Layla

"It's not worth to die just because of that jerk Bloom." Begged Flora

"It's not worth to begged me, I'm just a slut!"

"No Bloom clam down." Comfort Tecna "Remember that you have to seek revenge for your parents? If we work together we will kill that Sky, not only that Domino got save, and all the realms too. All you need is to clam down, come to us. Don't do anything silly."

"But I-" Just then, Riven then pulled Bloom out from the window harshly.

"Let me go, let me-" suddenly Bloom went unconscious.

"BLOOM!" yelled the rest, running to her.

"Oh my god, she's bleeding!" yelled Diaspro pointing at the pool of blood coming from bloom.

"Get the doctor, quick!" Yelled radius and Cassandra ran out from the room to get a doctor.

* * *

Oh no, hope nothing happened to Bloom! And prayed that Stella will be safe in Earklyon, with Brandon protecting her 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Stella's Engagement

"I'm full!" Yelled Stella after she finished her lunch

"Ok, that was quite fast." Said Brandon still eating his lunch

"The lunch was so little, plus I'm so hungry duh!"

"Ok fine!" said Brandon laughing

"Seriously you're not that bad after all, why you're working for King Sky?" asked Stella

"Because he once saved me, if not for him I wouldn't be here." Said Brandon  
"I don't believe he's that good." Said Stella rolled her eyes

"Well you guys don't know him well." Said Brandon

"If he is good he won't trap and locked up the innocence and raped my best friend!"

"Well Sky actually raped Bloom cause-"

"He's such a jerk." Said Stella

"Well I apologized on his behalf then."

"Sorry no cure, he hurt Bloom deeply and he can't make up his mistakes."

"Haix, I really can't understand you girls." Said Brandon

"Where are you going?" asked Stella

"I'm going to train my troops duh!" replied Brandon and he closed and locked the door.

"Man another boring day." Complained Stella and she lied on the bed.

In Solaria, the doctor was examining Bloom and the rest were very worried. After examining Radius went to the doctor.

"How is she?" asked Radius worried

"She and her child is fine for time being. But her mental condition is not that stable now, so she really need more concern and also, don't provoke her anymore."

"Thanks." Said Radius. "Chimera please send this doctor out."

"This way please." Said Chimera showing the way and off they went. Layla and Flora then go to the unconscious Bloom, sitting beside her.

"I swear if we defeat that king Sky, I'll chop him into pieces!" Yelled Musa

"He's a jerk, how can he do this to Bloom? Now thanks to him Bloom's condition got worser." Yelled Tecna

"Not only chop him into pieces, I'm making a mince meat out of him!" Yelled Riven

"I don't know what to do, Oritel and Miriam died in Sky's hands. Now the only heir to the throne of Domino also-"

"Everything is going to be alright Radius." Comfort Cassandra

"NO, LET ME GO!" Cried Bloom, Layla then hold her hands tight.

"Bloom, relax it's us." Comfort Layla

"LET ME GO PLEASE, I BEGGED YOU!" Cried Bloom in her dreams

"Bloom, wake up." Yelled Flora, and then Bloom suddenly opened her eyes.

"Flora, Layla?" whispered Bloom looking at them

"It's just a dream, it's alright now." Said Layla wiping Bloom's tears away.

"It's not a dream Layla," cried Bloom hugging her, "It 's real, it's like replaying all over again! I don't want to be like this!"

"We will kill king Sky I swear." Said Radius

"God Daddy, I don't want to-"

"No worries Bloom, I swear I'll kill him." Said radius

"Where's Stella?" asked Bloom looking around, everyone stood there and don't know how to tell Bloom.

"What happened to Stella!" Yelled Bloom

"Stella…She is tired and now having her nap." Lied Flora

"Oh, I want to see her now. I want to talk to her." Said Bloom

"Stella is sick, that why she's having her nap. Later if she feel better you can see her." Added Layla

"Oh, I hope she get well soon." Said Bloom "So that I can talk to her, it's being a long time already."

"Bloom everything is alright now, you have to rest." Said Musa

"But I can't! When I close my yes I will see that king Sky again, I don't want!" cried Bloom hugging Layla

"Let's get out of here and let her clam down." Ordered Radius and they all walked out.

"Bloom, she really hides in Solaria!" Yelled Sky banged the table. Just then Brandon came in and noticed that Sky was angry, very angry.

"What happened Sky?" asked Brandon

"That Bloom is hiding in Solaria." Said Sky crushing a letter on his hands.

"How do you know that?" asked Brandon and Sky turned and stared at him.

"Don't tell me you know that earlier."

"No of course Sky, I just heard from you." Lied Brandon

"Princess Bloom is carrying my heir too." Continued Sky

How did he know all that, who is the spy, that exactly Sky sent? It can't be the guards, cause Sky never ever trust his guards! Who is it?

"Brandon, order one of the guards to send this letter." Said Sky starting to write a letter as fast as he could, then hand it to Brandon.

"Send it to who your majesty?" asked Brandon politely

"Solaria…"

Back to Solaria, Radius was sitting on his bed looking at Stella's pendants. Tears fall from his eyes and he started to have flashback about the times they spent together.

Flashback 

"_Daddy!" Yelled the10 years old princess running to king Radius_

"_What is it Stella?" asked King radius stroke his daughter's hair_

"_Are we ready to go for shopping now?" asked Stella_

"_Once the ship is ready honey, aunt Cassandra and Chimera is coming with us_

"_They are coming with us?!" Yelled Stella "I'm not going then!"_

"_Why Stella?"_

"_I don't want and that's all!" Yelled Stella and she ran away._

_End of flashback_

"I really don't want you to leave me again, Stella!" cried Radius; just then Cassandra and other 2 couple came in.

"You're here." Said Radius wiping his tears away.

"You're thinking about Stella again, right?" asked a man

"Yes old friend, you really do know me well."

"Of course, Jared and you are long-time friends. Right Cassandra?"

"Ya Hayden."

"So any plan to save Stella?" asked King Jared

"None for time being." Replied Radius

"How's Bloom?" asked Queen Hayden

"Her condition is unstable, if she knows Stella is a war prisoner now she's really going to be crazy."

"Ya, not every woman can overcome this fear easily."

"Enough talking about that, why you guys never go and see Nabu?"

'He's busy, we don't want to bother him." Replied Jared

"He's a great guy, and a very good son." Said Radius "Why not plan an engagement? He's a prince, and Stella is a princess. They match perfectly, if he managed to save Stella we will start to plan the weeding. Deal?"

"Deal." Said Jared and Hayden.

"Your Majesty!" Yelled Chimera rushing in and greet him.

"Oh King Jared and Queen Hayden, forgive me for showing disrespect." Said Chimera after she noticed them.

"What is it Chimera?" asked Radius

"Earklyon sent this letter." Said Chimera handing the letter to Radius, Radius then begin to read it:

_King Of Solaria,_

_If you want your only heir, princess Stella to come back alive you must give up your throne and give princess Bloom back to me. If not you don't ever see your daughter again!_

_King Sky_

"What?" Yelled Radius throw the letter on the floor, Cassandra then picked up the letter and looked at it, and was shocked too.

"God, are we really going to give up Solaria and Bloom?" cried Cassandra.

"No, I can't!" Yelled Radius "If I give Solaria to him, the whole magical dimension will ruined! And Bloom, she will suffer more!"

"Bu what to do?" Asked Queen Hayden "We can't leave Stella there suffer!"

"How about that? I'll call Nabu to save Stella out from there." Said Jared

"No, it's too dangerous." Said Radius.

"But what to do?" cried Chimera, "Stella is the only heir of Solaria, and she's your only daughter!"

"I think it is time to fight with them." Said Radius, as he begin to know what to do.

* * *

OMG, Nabu and Stella?! NO WAY

Next chapter will be up soon, reviews please!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: I Love You

"Aww…" yawn Stella waking up.

"You're awake," said Brandon came out from the bathroom.

"Ya, " sighed Stella "Is it morning already?"

"No it's night," said Brandon cleaning his hair dry with his towel. "You've fall asleep in the afternoon, I didn't expect that you slept for a short period only."

"I don't know," said Stella "This is the first time. Maybe I'm not used of Earklyon's prisoners' lifestyle."

"Well you just been here for 4 days," said Brandon sit beside Stella

"I've been here that long already?"

"Yes, I've always counted how many days and hours you've been here."

"Why?" asked Stella suspicious

"I don't know," said Brandon. "It's like when the first time I saw you, I got a strange feeling."

"What feeling?"

"I just can't explain," said Brandon "It's like something special that I've never experienced before."

"Something like this?" asked Stella and she softly kissed Brandon's cheek. Brandon stood still and surprised.

_Brandon's POV_

She kissed me, wow man I can't believe it! It's more like the first time I met her, what could I say? Wait, what happened to me? This is not the usual me! But this feeling, I really can't…………………………………

_Stella's POV_

What happened? Why I kissed him, he's my enemy! But wait; although he works for Sky, he's not a bad guy after all. I had to admit that he's the greatest guy I've ever seen.

"Stella…" He called and I looked at him. He slowly kissed my lips and hugged me, instead of struggling I put my arms on him and his lips make their way down to my neck. He then slowly put me on the bed, and begins to take of my clothes.

Back to Solaria, King Radius was in his room looking at the view. Just then Layla ran in to Radius' room with tears.

"Princess Layla," said Radius surprised after noticed her

"Why Your Majesty," cried Layla "You know that me and Nabu are together, why you made an engagement between Nabu and Stella? Why!"

"Layla listen to me I-"

"No explanation!" cried Layla. Just then Jared and Hayden came in.

"What happened?" asked Jared

"King Jared, are you trying to break me and Nabu up?" cried Layla "Please don't, please…"

"Layla, I'm sorry." Said Jared "But it's for our and Nabu's own good."

"Just because Solaria is the 1st powerful realm and my realm is on the 4th rank?" said Layla.

"Layla we know how you feel," comfort Hayden "But we have to in order-"

"Shut up!" cried Layla and she ran out. Just then she knock on Nabu while running on the corridors.

"Layla, what happened?" asked Nabu as he noticed Layla with tears.

"Mind your own business!" cried Layla and she ran off.

"Layla!" cried Nabu and he ran off chasing her until they reached to a balcony nearby. Layla looked at the view and keep wiping her tears.

"Layla," called Nabu walking towards to her "What happened and why you cried?"

"You still have the nerve to say, prince Nabu." Said Layla facing him with anger. "You're going to be the groom of Stella's soon, don't tell me you don't know?"

"I can explain Layla," said Nabu put his hand son Layla's shoulder. "I don't want to marry her, but my parents insisted. I really don't know what to do, I'm so sorry."

"I don't blame you Nabu," Said Layla whom is still crying. "Solaria's rank is higher than my realm, of course your parents will make an engagement between you and Stella."

"No Layla," said Nabu hugging Layla "I swear I love you forever in my life."

"I was just wondering, is this really love?" said Layla pushed Nabu away. "If it is, you won't agree with the engagement."

"I didn't!" said Nabu "I won't marry Stella, I only love you!"

"Really?" asked Layla looking at Nabu's eyes. "If it is you will tell me! Why didn't you tell me until I heard one of the guard conversations?"

"I don't want to hurt you," said Nabu "I promise I will break this unofficial engagement off when we save Stella out from Earklyon."

"Really?" Said Layla and Nabu nodded

"I love you." Said Nabu and this really make Layla's smile appeared again She then hugged Nabu tightly and keep repeating the words "I love you". Then she faced at Nabu, Nabu then looked at her beautiful eyes. Slowly, they kissed on each other lips softly and hugged tight together.

On the next day, Brandon then slowly woke up and then noticed that Stella hugged him and still asleep. Brandon them got up and slowly moved her arms away and strokes her hair. And it accidentally woke Stella up.

"I sorry I-" Stella put her finger on his lips. She then gets up and looked at Brandon, then slowly move her fingers away.

"It's alright." Said Stella smiling "I don't mind, really."

"But I'm foolish, you're a princess and I'm just a commander, also your enemy!" Said Brandon blaming himself "I shouldn't-"

"No Brandon," said Stella hugging him "As long as we're in love with each other, I don't mind who you are."

"We, what?"

"I love you," said Stella and Brandon look at her in disbelief.

"You what?"

"Don't tell me that you don't love me?"

"I, I…"

"If you still mind that we're war enemies, forget that. Just treat like we're normal couples," said Stella holding his arms. "Really, I don't mind."

"Really?" asked Brandon and Stella nodded with smile

"Stella…"Said Brandon and he hugged Stella tightly. Just then someone knocks the door and break Stella and Brandon's moment. Brandon then get out from his bed and wore his clothes, and Stella just covered herself with blankets. Brandon then slightly opened his door doing his buttoning; it was his guard outside the door.

"Sir," greeted the guard "King Sky wants you to see him immediately."

"Reply to King Sky that I'll be there as soon as possible." Said Brandon

"Yes sir, I will." Said the guard. "Do you have anything else to report?"

"No."

"Ok, I'll go now." Said the guard and he went off. Brandon then closed the door and sighed with relieved, Stella then gets up and looked at him.

"King Sky again?" asked Stella

"Don't worry," said Brandon wearing his armor and walked to Stella. "I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise."

"Hope you keep your promise." Said Stella and Brandon kissed her forehead.

"I will honey." Said Brandon and he took his sword from his table and went out. Stella then smiled and lie back to the bed and fall asleep.

* * *

I'm writing craps i know, but aren't you happy to see them getting together? 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Silver Crystal

Bloom was in her room sleeping, but in her dreams she still can't forget the nightmare she had.

"No…Don't!!!"

_"You better tell me where you guys kept the Silver Crystal!" Yelled him after he pushed me on the floor._

_"Never, and no way I'm going to tell you!" I yelled._

_"Better tell me before you suffer more!" He Yelled again pulling me up and pushed me to the table harshly. I then accidentally noticed a small dagger on the table and took it without him noticing._

"_So, willing to tell me now?" He asked getting closer and closer to me. I then bring up the dagger and hurt his arms and pushed him away. He looked at his injured arm for a while, and then he looked up and stared at me. I was very afraid then, but still holding the dagger. _

"_You slut, you'll pay for this!" He yelled rushing to me and grabbed my hands hard till I dropped the dagger, I was screaming in pain by then. He then pushed me to the floor and beat me up. All I heard him yell was "Go to hell, slut". He beat and kicked me till I was half unconscious; he then grabbed me up by pulling my hair and pushed me to the bed. I wanted to fight back but I was too weak. Just them he rushed and leaned against me, pulling my hair. _

"_Slut like you should suffer!" He yelled and he begins to rip off my clothes. _

"No!" I cried, suddenly I noticed that I'm not in Earklyon. I'm in Solaria, also my god dad's kingdom. But I still can't forget the nightmare I had just now.

"Bloom!" Cried Layla coming in, I think she heard my yelling.

"Layla," I cried hugging her "I, had that dream again."

"Everything is over Bloom." Said Layla hugging me.

"I need to tell god dad something, very important!"

"What is it?"

"About the silver crystal," I cried, "That bastard is after the silver crystal!"

"What?"

"He's after the silver crystal!" I cried again, but it seems like Layla doesn't believe me.

"Bloom, clam down. Now you really need to rest." She said.

"But I—"

"I'll tell King Radius, ok?" she said and I slightly nodded my head as an agreement with her. She then strokes my hair and smiled.

"I got to go now Bloom, get more rest ok?" said Layla and she walked out. I wanted to call her, but it's better not to disturb her. When she's out, I sit up on my bed trying not to think the nightmare. Just then, someone knocked on the door and came in. It was a guard, a guard whom I don't know.

"Who are you?" I asked

"King Radius ordered me to bring you to meet him." He replied

"Ok," I replied and get up from the bed and followed that guard, until we're outside the Solaria garden.

"Why are we here?" I asked, but suddenly everything went black, then I discovered that I was in a bag and got carried away. I cried for help, but it's useless. Nobody heard me.

"King Radius," said Layla going in to his room, Cassandra, Chimera, Diaspro and the rest were there too.

"Layla, I'm sorry for—"

"I'm not going to talk about that." Said Layla

"Layla, you're alright?" asked Nabu concerned.

"Ya of course," smiled Layla "Oh King Radius, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" said King Radius

"Bloom had that nightmare again, but she mentioned to me something of silver crystal."

"You mean she said the silver crystal?" Yelled Radius, then he looked at the rest. "Besides Layla, can you guys go out for a while?"

"Ok," said Cassandra and the rest, then they walked out from the room. Layla then closed and locked the door.

"You almost brut it out, Layla." Said Radius

"Sorry," said Layla. "But why we can't—"

"Although Musa, Tecna and Flora are from the chosen realms, but they are not royalty. We cannot let them know."

"But they are powerful, and they have supreme powers than the royalty."

"I know but we still cannot tell them." Said Radius "Why did Bloom mentioned the Silver Crystal?"

"She said King Sky is after it," replied Layla. "Those who got the silver crystal controls the whole magical dimension, and the reason why king Sky wants Bloom are because he thought she knows where she kept it in Domino."

"Oh no, if she spilt it out then Stella will be in danger." Said Radius worried.

"Before Bloom came, King Sky also forced me to say it out but I pretended not to know, also my realm is not in the top 3 so that's why King Sky never suspect me."

"But only You, Me, and Bloom knows that the silver crystal ball is inside Stella."

"If only that time Stella never went into the secret chamber and accidentally swallowed it when she was 4." Said Layla "But luckily she hurt her head that's why she can't remember that she went into the chamber and—"

"Radius!" cried Cassandra coming in along with King Jared and Queen Hayden. "Bloom went missing! The rest went looking for her!"

"What?" Yelled Radius "Where will she go to?"

"I found this in the garden," said Hayden and she handed Radius a blue shoe.

"That's Bloom's shoe!" cried Layla "She must have got captured!"

"Oh no, not again!" Cried Radius and he fainted.

"King Radius!" cried the rest held Radius up and put him on a chair.

"Call the doctor!" cried Cassandra and Chimera ran out to call one.

In Earklyon, Sky and Brandon were playing chess. Suddenly, a guard came with carrying a big bag. That guard is from Solaria.

"King Sky," he bowed and get up after Sky told him so.

"You brought her back, isn't it?" asked King Sky and Brandon was confused by his words, and the guard nodded and opened the bag.

"Let me go!" cried Bloom and suddenly soot still after she saw Sky in front of her.

"No, this must be a dream no!"

"I didn't expect that you're back, Bloom." Said Sky staring at Bloom.

"King Sky, may I—" Suddenly, Sky drew out his sword and killed the guard; this made Bloom more afraid till she scream.

"Brandon, get rid of the body," Ordered Sky

"Guards!" Yelled Brandon and 2 guards came in and carried the body away after Sky told them to do so.

"Brandon, go out. I wanted to chat with this long-time-no-see friend." Said Sky

"King Sky why not—"

"Just leave us alone." Said Sky, Brandon doesn't dare to defy his orders so he walked out.

"I must tell Stella," thought Brandon and walked off.

* * *

What the hell, Why Bloom so stupid that she believed the guard?! LOL I'm the one whom made her, my fault xD 

Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Love and Hate

"Stella!" Cried Brandon rushed into his room; at that time Stella was combing her hair. Of course, she's using Brandon's comb.

"What is it Brandon?" asked Stella

"Bloom is in danger." He said

"What?!" Yelled Stella "She got caught?"

"Ya, and Sky just kill the spy in one sword."

"Oh no, Brandon can you please bring me to Bloom?" asked Stella

"I can't, but I can help to get her out from there." Said Brandon and he kissed Stella's forehead. "I'll try to be back as soon as I can, and also bring Bloom here."

"As fast as you can." Said Stella and Brandon immediately rushed out. Brandon reached outside king Sky's room and knocked the door. But when he opened the door he saw king Sky was in untidy attire, and Bloom was shivering at a small corner putting both hands on her shoulders. He also noticed that she had a lot of injuries on her arms and face, her red hair was in a mess and her clothes were badly torn.

"King Sky, what you done?" cried Brandon and he went to Bloom, but Bloom pushed him away crying.

"Just punishing this slut," said Sky flirting with his collar. "Serves her right for running away."

"But not with these punishment," said Brandon "She's like being punished a lot of times and now carrying your heir! You don't want your heir to die don't you?"

"Fine," Yelled Sky "Now bring that slut away, I promise you I'll not touch her till she has given birth ok?"

"Bloom, don't be afraid. Come, follow me." Said Brandon ignoring Sky.

"Get lost, GET LOST!" Cried Bloom trying to avoid Brandon

"I won't harm you, I promise." Said Brandon and Bloom looked through his eyes, and she see through that he's not lying. So she stands up and followed Brandon out, when Brandon and her went out Sky bang on the table.

"What happened to Brandon?" whispered Sky, as he thinks that Brandon had changed.

When Stella was looking at the window, someone sneak in to the room and locked the door. Stella heard the noise and she turned and looked, it was one of the guards whom planned to rape her.

"What do you want?" asked Stella scared, stepping backward.

"Commander Brandon had you so long, I can't wait already beauty!" He yelled and begins to rush to Stella.

"Go away!" Cried Stella pushed him away and accidentally falls to the bed. The guard then leans on her and grabbed her hands, kissing her neck forcedly. Stella cried and tried to struggle, but then the guard like it more and ripped off her clothes.

"No!" cried Stella with fear, the guard just laughed and begins to kiss her. Stella then kicked his belly and he screamed, Stella then used this opportunity to push him away. But then, the guard gets angrier and he slapped Stella's face till she accidentally knocked on the wall and went unconscious. The guard then grabbed her up and pushed her to the bed, and begins to kiss her neck and undressing himself. Just then, he felt someone hit his head. The guard turned and looked, it was Brandon.

"Who told you to touch my girl?" Yelled Brandon

"No commander I—" The guard got killed by one shot after Brandon stabbed him, and Bloom screamed and leaned on the wall as she saw everything. Brandon heard her screamed and he covered her mouth.

"Don't scream, if they know I killed him I'll be in trouble." Whispered Brandon and Bloom nodded. Brandon then slowly let his hands go.

"I'll destroy the corpse," said Brandon and he took a bottle out and sprinkle some on the dead body, and then after a while the body went disappeared, leaving the armors behind. Brandon then kicked the armor under his bed, as it was less obvious. Then he went to Stella, covered her body with blankets.

"Stella, wake up." Called Brandon worried. After a while, Stella slowly opened her eyes.

"Brandon…" cried Stella and she hugged Brandon.

"Everything is over, Stella." Said Brandon stroke her hair, Stella then hugged him tight and cried.

"Stella?" said Bloom and Stella turned and looked.

"Bloom!" cried Stella and Bloom ran to hug her, and they both cried.

"I think I'll go out for a while," said Brandon and he went out and closed the door.

"Stella, why you're here?" asked Bloom "Why you're caught? Did they do anything to you?"

Stella shook her and smiled.

"Brandon is good to me," she said and then suddenly noticed Bloom's wounds on her face.  
"What happened Bloom?" asked Stella anxiously and she accidentally touched Bloom's elbow and Bloom slightly cried in pain. Stella then grabs and looked at her elbow.

"Bloom, did that king Sky hurt you again?" asked Stella but Bloom kept quiet, she then cried and hugged Stella. Stella then already knows the answer.

"He's going to die!" Yelled Stella and she wanted to ran out to settle scores with Sky

"No1" cried Bloom stopped her. "We are no matches of him!"

"But I still have to kill him, he killed your parents and yet—"

"Stella please, I rather had one more nightmare rather than seeing a friend to die." Said Bloom

"Don't worry Bloom, everything is going to be fine." Cried Stella and she hugged Bloom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's being months that Stella and Bloom are Earklyon war prisoners. Radius and the rest still don't have any plan to save both of them out. Bloom was pregnant for 6 months and Stella was always by her side taking care of her. But then one day while Stella was drinking a cup of water, she felt like vomiting and quickly ran to the bathroom. Bloom noticed that, when Stella came out from the bathroom Bloom goes to her.

"Stella, you're alright?" asked Bloom tapping her back.

"I'm alright," replied Stella coughing

"Stella, no offence to tell. Since when you and Brandon…"

"I think 4 months ago. Wait, what does that mean?"

"I think you're pregnant." Said Bloom

"What, really?"

"Seriously Stella, you're in love with him?" asked Bloom and Stella slightly nodded.

"What, you're in love with the enemy? What will god dad reacts when he knows?"

"I don't know," said Stella "But I'm really in love with Brandon."

"Hey Stella, hey Bloom." Called Brandon walked into the room and locked the door.

"Brandon," said Stella going to him. "I got to tell you something."

"I got to tell you something too," said Brandon, as he looked very unhappy.

"What happened?" asked Stella

"King Sky, he wanted me to send the troops to Solaria and attack them."

"What?" cried Stella "You're really going to Solaria?"

"I don't know, I can't defy king Sky's order. But I also don't want to hurt your feelings."

"Brandon…" cried Stella "Can you please don't attack Solaria?"

"I'm sorry Stella, but I promise that I will try not harm the people there." Said Brandon and he went out.

"Brandon!" cried Stella watching Brandon walked away.

"Don't worry, I don't think he dare to hurt God dad." Said Bloom

"I hope so." Said Stella worried. "Or my love will turn to hate."

* * *

Cheryll, I'll try not to let Sky be evil to Bloom in the next few chapter ok? 

I will update asap, cause I'm starting work soon


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A Trap

"Should I attack Solaria? But what how if Stella hates me?" Thought Brandon sitting on the chair. "But I cannot defy Sky's order, after all he's my friend."

"Brandon," called a voice. He quickly turned around and looked, it was Sky.

"I supposed that you're now on the way to Solaria, why you're still here?"

"King Sky," sighed Brandon "I don't think I want to attack Solaria, can we—"

"Brandon, you're my most outstanding helper. Don't tell me because of a woman you willing to give up?" Yelled Sky

"King Sky how—"

"You're my friend, how can I not know that you've fallen in love with Princess Stella?" said Sky "Don't forget, she's our enemy, and also a prisoner here. Forget about relationship and think about our future."

"But Sky, I think it's your future, not mine." Said Brandon "Plus you are the one whom gains more than me, for what I must do all these evil things?"

"Brandon, don't forget. If it's not our family, you are dead by now." Reminded Sky

"But I—"

"No excuses," Yelled Sky "You must attack Solaria without any delay, or else…"

"Or else what?" asked Brandon worried.

"I'll tell the guards to torture your sweetheart till she dies." Warned King Sky.

"Don't hurt Stella," begged Brandon "I'll obey your order, just please don't hurt her."

"Remember, bring the crown of Solaria back," said Sky "And also, remember to search if there's something important hidden inside."

"Yes Sir," said Brandon and he walks off with worries.

"Don't blame me for doing this Brandon, but to win this war I gotta sacrifice you." Thought Sky and he walks off.

_Back to Stella and Bloom..._

"Brandon, I hope that he won't do that." Prayed Stella looking outside the window.

"It's not that I don't want to make you hate him, Stella." Said Bloom walked to her. "But after all, he's our enemy."

"But—" Just then, the door was knocked opened and a few guards ran in and grabbed the both of them.

"What are you trying to do?" cried Stella "Let's us go!"

"Fear not, princess Stella." Said a figure walking in, and it was Sky

"You son of bitch, what do you want from us?" cried Bloom, Sky just turned and looked at her angrily. He walked to her, and slapped her hardly.

"Don't you dare to hurt her more!" cried Stella

"Why shouldn't I? After all she's a bitch whom I spent the time most, and the only one whom carried my heir."

"Just let her off, I can be her replacement." Begged Stella and Sky just stare at her.

"You? Please, you're already my pal's woman. I won't accept 2nd handed goods." Said Sky lifting up her face, staring at her. Then he push down her face harshly, and turned to the guards.

"Guards, bring princess Bloom back to my room. And as for princess Stella, throw her back to prison, and treat her what you should treat the prisoners do." Said Sky and he walked out. Bloom and Stella were being pulled by the guards, and they both crying to each other.

"Bloom!" Cried Stella stretching her hands out and grabbed Bloom's hands.

"Stella!" cried Bloom holding Stella's hands tight. "I don't want to go, I don't want to!"

"Hold on tight, don't let go!" cried Stella. But the guards pulled even harder, till they both were forced to let go their hands.

"Stella!"

"Bloom!" cried the both of them, and then slowly, they were pulled to the different ways.

_In Solaria..._

"Guards, attack!" Ordered Brandon and they begin to attack to Solaria castle. But suddenly, a big purple smoke appeared nowhere and makes the troupes collapsed to the ground. Only Brandon was awake but too weak to stand up.

"What happened?" cried Brandon, and then he turned and looked. It was King Radius, Layla and the boys.

"That's a nice trapped you've set, Layla." Praised Layla

"You gotta thanks Helia, you're lucky that Helia's prediction was right." Replied Layla

"What the—"

"You're doomed, Brandon." Said Layla "Luckily that you just brought only a troupes. If it's few of them, we're doomed."

"Tell me, where do you hide Stella in Earklyon?" Yelled Radius

"And Bloom!" Cried Riven

"I won't say," said Brandon.

"Oh ya, then I guess that we must question you in the Solaria's Prison." Said Timmy "Let's bring them back to Solaria."

"Sure thing!" said Nabu and he pulled Brandon up and dragged him back, and the rest just dragged the guards.

* * *

Sorry for the late update, just got this idea and time to update this story. Few more chapters to go, please review!  



	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Torture

In Earklyon prison, each of the guards came out with improper attire. And the girl screamed and pleads to every guard, but they ignored her and continue their fun. After a long period, as the guards gets tired. And that girl just hides in a small corner, crying silently. After a while, the cell door opened and king sky went in, he looked at the girl, and immediately carries an evil smile on his face.

"Looks like the guards had a lot on fun with you," he said, walking closer to that girl. "What will King Radius reacts is he knew that her daughter gave herself to my lowly-position guards? That would be so much fun. So princess Stella, should I tell your father or not?"

Stella just continue crying, covering her naked body with torn clothes. King Sky then pulled her hair harshly, giving her a glare.

"Still thinking of Brandon, isn't it? I'll tell you, he's now bringing his troop to attack Solaria. Or even, he's maybe the prisoner." Said Sky, Stella doesn't believe what he said.

"It's not truth, he won't attack Solaria!"

"He does, now I've already proven it. He doesn't loves you, but only cares for his career."

"No, NO!" screamed Stella.

"Think about it, if you are ready to surrender. I'll tell my guards not to be harsh to you." Said Sky and he went out. Stella just shook her head, in disbelief.

"Brandon won't do that, he loves me. He won't cheat on me because of King Sky, NO!" She then begins to cry loudly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Sky's room, Bloom was being tied up on the chair and her mouth was taped. Just then, the door opened and comes in Sky. Bloom gives him a glare, a very angry glare.

"Why are you giving me this reaction? After all we're husband and wife." Said King Sky sarcastically. Bloom wanted to beat, or even yell at him. But she can't, because of being tied up and taped mouth.

"Looks like you want to move around, huh?" said Sky and he untapped Bloom's mouth, and untied her. Bloom then immediately pushed him away, and went to the door and tries to open it. But the door was locked.

"Don't even think of escaping here, bitch." Said Sky and he grabbed Bloom's wrist hard, Bloom cried in pain and forces him to let go. Sky then pull her wrist and pushed her onto the bed, and grabbed her both hands tightly, leaning on her.

"Like I've promised, I won't harm you for time being." Said Sky "But I'm here to tell you about your best pal."

"What did you did to her?" Yelled Bloom, Sky then just get up from the bed, facing her with his back.

"Nothing, I've just told me guard to treat her better like what Brandon treat her once." Said Sky smiling evilly.

"What?" Cried Bloom as she gets what Sky means. "I'm not going to let you off you bastard!" She yelled and wanted to give Sky a slap. But Sky stopped her and once again pushed her back to the bed.

"You better be good, or else your consequences will be worser than Stella!" He yelled and walked out from the room, leaving the door locked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Say it out now!" cried Riven using a whip to hit Brandon, whom is being tied up on a cross.

"Never!" Yelled Brandon back weakly, Riven become even angrier and continue to whip him hard, until he went unconscious.

"Stop it." Stopped Musa dragging Riven's hands. "Can't you see he's unconscious now? Give him a break, when he wakes up we'll try to ask him again."

"Agree with Musa," said Layla.

"Fine, guys untied him and throw him back to the dungeon." Said Riven and the rest of the boys untied him, dragged him and threw him back to the dungeon.

"Stella, Stella…" whispered Brandon weakly. "I'm sorry for what I've done, but if I didn't Sky will do something horrible on you and Bloom. I'm so sorry…."

* * *

Aww, poor Brandon and Stella. Don't blame me for this chapter, it's my friend idea as she said that War stories is kind of like that. I think it's kind of a great idea too. If it's not, fear not I will kill her XD


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Escape

"I got to leave this horrible place!" thought Stella, whom is now still crying. "I can't stand it anymore, I want to go back to Solaria!"

Just then, she felt that something slightly kicked inside her stomach.

"Don't worry little one, mama is going to save you and get you outta here." Said Stella touching her stomach. Just then, a guard walked in and locked the door. Then he run to Stella and grabbed her wrist tight.

"Now nobody's here, I'm going to have fun with you!" said the guard and he begin to kiss Stella forcedly. Stella struggled and pleads to the guard, but he just simply ignored. Stella cried for help and struggled as much as she could. She doesn't want to be the sex slave of these lowly bunches of guards anymore. She wants to break free, she want to protect her child. Stella touched the floor if there's anything. Just then she felt something hard on the floor, she don't give a damm and use that to hit the guard's head. The guard then went unconsciously, Stella then pushed him away and stood up and dropped down that brick, which she used that to hit the guard. She was scared and don't know what to do next. Suddenly, she got a plan. She then took out the guard's armor, and wear on it. So that the rest of the guards will thought that she's just a normal guard, like them.

She then begin to walked out from the cell room, she locked up the cell room and walked pass every guards. The guards can't recognize her as she looked down on the floor without showing her face. Finally when she reached outside Sky's room, she looked around to see if there's anybody here. She then break the lock and open the door, she saw Bloom crying.

"Bloom," called Stella and Bloom turned and looked at her, she was surprised that she saw her best friend again.

"Stella!" cried Bloom running to hug her. "I thought you—"

"Enough of explanation, we must get out from here!" whispered Stella and she pull Bloom along.

XXxXxX

When they reached into the woods, Bloom and Stella was running as fast as they could.

"Hurry!" cried Stella pulling Bloom, running as fast as they could.

"Fast, don't let them get away!" cried a voice behind, and a group of troops chasing them and got them surrounded.

"Ha, do you think that you can run away from my territory? Never!" Yelled Sky walking towards, just then Bloom grabbed him and snatches his sword and points it onto his throat.

"Don't come over, or else you beloved king will die." Yelled Bloom and the troops walked back.

"Stella, get back to Solaria." Said Bloom

"What about you?" asked Stella

"Don't care about me, just leave!" cried Bloom "He won't do to me anything since I'm carrying his heir. Now go!"

"Bloom…" cried Stella

"It will be too late if you don't leave, quick!" cried Bloom. Stella then run away, holding her tears. Sky then hit Bloom's stomach with her notice; she falls onto the ground and felt pain on her stomach.

"Bitch, how dare you." Yelled Sky kicking her hard, Bloom then cried for pain. Suddenly, Sky stopped kicking her until he noticed she's bleeding.

"Quick, bring her back to Earklyon and call for the doctor!" Yelled Sky and one guard carried her up, and they run back to Earklyon.

XXxXxXxXxX

"Stella…" cried Radius, as he missed Stella a lot. Suddenly, a guard rushed to his room, looking very panicked.

"What is it?" asked Radius

"Princess, she's back!" answered the guard and Radius was surprised.

"What?" He yelled "Where is she now?"

"We brought her back to her room your majesty, we've called the doctor and now he's examining her."

Radius quickly runs out from his room. When he reached Stella's room, he can't believe what he saw. He saw his daughter were unconscious and full with injuries. He immediately goes to the doctor and pulled him.

"What happened to my daughter?" asked Radius harshly.

"She's exhausted, this is because of too much sexual intercourse during her pregnancy."

"What?" Yelled Radius disbelief, "She's what?"

"She's 4 months pregnant, your majesty." Said the doctor. "But no worries, she and the baby were safe for time being. I'll give her some medicines to let her recover as soon as possible." Said the doctor and he walked out. Radius sits on the bed, and hold Stella's hands disbelief.

"I'm sorry Stella, I'm not a good father." Cried Radius. Just then, the rest ran into the room, and also can't believe what they saw.

"Stella, what happened to her?" asked Cassandra

"She got raped and pregnant for 4 months." Cried Radius. "If we could protect her, she won't suffer!"

"What?" cried the rest, disbelief.

"Oh dear, that king Sky I'm going to kill him!" Yelled Musa but got stopped by the rest.

"Chill down, we must have a plan to destroy king Sky then seek revenge first. " said Helia.

"Bloom, no, NO!" cried Stella woke up.

"Where, am I?" she asked looking around.

"Stella, you're in Solaria." Said Radius.

"No, don't touch me!" cried Stella pushing Radius away, Radius stood up and can't believe what happened.

"Stella, what happened to you?" asked Nabu walking closer.

"No, don't!" plead Stella, crying.

"Let me try." Said Diaspro walking to Stella.

"Stella, remember me?" asked Diaspro looking at Stella's eyes.

"You, it's you!" remembered Stella

"You saved me, remember?" said Diaspro. "Now don't worry, you're in your home. Together with your family and your friends."

"But, Bloom. She's still—"

"No worries, we will save her. You just need to get some sleep." Said Diaspro and Stella nodded. She then lie back on her bed, and closed her eyes.

"Thanks Princess Diaspro." Said Radius.

"No worries your majesty, she's alright for time being."

"But the problem is, who is the father of the child?" asked Chimera

"Maybe it's Sky's." Said Flora

"No way, I know Sky won't rape Stella." Said Diaspro "He's my step-brother after all."

"But, besides him who would that be?" asked Layla

"I don't know, but we've got to find out." Said Diaspro.

* * *

Here's an update, poor Stella.

**Reviewers:** Thanks for reviewing my stories, I hope you guys can continue reviewing my stories as I do need reviewers.

Which mean

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Guardian of the Silver Crystal

"No, don't!" cried Stella struggling among of all those Earklyon soldiers. She cried and pleads to the soldiers not to hurt her, but they just simply ignored. Just as the worser was about to come, there's a white light appeared. When Stella opened her eyes, she discovered that she's no longer at the prison. Instead, it was just a white area without anything. She stood up and walked around, trying to know where is she.

"Stella." Cried a woman voice.

"Who are you, and where am I?" asked Stella

"Look in front of you," said the voice, she then looked in front. She then saw a person. A very familiar person, when she gets closer. She immediately knew who is it.

"Mother!" cried Stella running towards her mother and hugged her.

"Stella. My little girl." Said her mother stroking her hair. "I'm sorry for not protecting you."

"Mum, it's alright." Said Stella "As long as you're back."

"Stella dear remember, mum is always here for you." Said her mother "I need to tell you something."

"What is it mum?"

"There's a way to save Solaria and the whole magical Dimension. But you're the only one whom can stop all these."

"What is it mum? What is the only way?"

"The silver crystal," said her mum

"What's that?" asked Stella confused.

"It was a crystal which contains supreme powers made by the combination of 6 crystals from the 6 powerful realms. But, only the chosen one will become its guardian

"So you're the guardian?" asked Stella

"Only in the past. Now I'm no longer its guardian."

"Then, who is the chosen one?"

"It's you, Stella. You're now the guardian of the silver crystal."

"Me? " cried Stella "I don't even know the hexed of where it is!"

"Remember that when you're young, you have an small accident?" asked Stella's mum

"You mean I've fall from the stairs when I was 4?" asked Stella

"No, it's that day you've went to the secret chambers."

"Did I?" said Stella trying to remember it "I can't remember it."

"You lose that part of memory due to the injury of your head. Now, look at it." Said Stella's mum pointing at the left side. Stella looked at there, and suddenly an image appears.

XxxxxxxX

_It was little Stella playing hide and seek with Layla and Bloom. _

"Ok guys, it's my turn to count!" cried Stella

"_1, 2, 3…"_

_Layla and Bloom went and hide while Stella was counting. After a while…_

"_98, 99, 100!" ready or not, here I come!" said Stella and she went searching for the both of them, until she accidentally kicked the statute and the bookshelf opened automatically. Stella was so curious that she ran in. When she got inside, she was so surprised that this place was very beautiful. The walls, everything is made from crystal! But Stella spotted one thing, a very beautiful but a very small ball on the shelf, which is the silver crystal. _

"_Wow, that thing is beautiful." Said Stella dazzling at the silver crystal, she walked to there and touched it, and it glows beautifully. _

"_Stella," cried some voices calling her. She knew it was Bloom and Layla, she wanted to hide the crystal but she find nowhere to hide it. But when the voice goes nearer, she doesn't know what to do. So she put it inside her mouth, but accidentally swallowed it after she fall down and got hit by the wall._

XxxxxxxX

"I, swallowed the crystal?" asked Stella surprised.

"Yes Stella, until now it's still inside of you." Answered her mum "So that's why you're the only person whom can saved the magical dimension."

"But, how can I get the crystal out?" asked Stella

"It depends on you, Stella." Said her mum. Suddenly, her body begins to fade away.

"Mum, what happened?"

"I got to go now, my time is up."

"No mother, no!" cried Stella trying to touch her mother once again, but she can't feel her anymore.

"Stella, just remember that I'll be always by your side. Forever…." Said her mum and she disappeared.

"MOTHER!" cried Stella waking up; she then discovered that she's no longer with her mother anymore. Instead, she's in her room.

"Stella, you're awake." Called a voice and she turned to look; she then discovered that it was Cassandra.

"Oh, aunty Cassandra." Said Stella "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take care of you, dear." She replied

"Aren't you happy that I've got humiliated by those soldiers? Aren't you happy that now I'm a low, filthy slut now?"

"No Stella. What are you talking about?"

"I know that you're happy to see me in this stage, don't you?"

"Stella, I won't look down on you. After all, you're the princess of Solaria, and I treat you as my daughter. How can I bear to see you suffering?"

"I want you to get lost. NOW!" cried Stella

"Ok, I'll be going." Said Cassandra and she walked out.

* * *

Poor Cassandra, why Stella just can't understand?

Review please!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: I need you

"What the hell taking them so long?" Yelled Sky walking outside the room anxiously, just then a loud scream came from the room. Sky just simply ignored the scream; he is just worried for his child. Just then, the doctor came out from the room.

"How is my child, doctor?" He asked anxiously

"She has given birth, but—"

"Let me in!" Sky said happily, pushed the doctor away. When he walked in, he smiled faded away. He saw something was covered with blooded white cloth besides the half-unconscious Bloom. He walked to it, when he reveals the cloth. He got frighten of what he saw.

"It's…Impossible!" Yelled Sky and he turned to the doctor, pulling his collars.

"What happened to my child?" Yelled Sky disbelieve, after seeing a dead fetus.

"Your majesty, it was because the mother have a very unstable condition. And the harsh hit of the mother's stomach—"

"Shut up! Guards!" Yelled Sky and 2 soldiers ran in. "Off with his head!" He yelled once again pointing at the doctor.

"No, please, your majesty!" plead the doctor being dragged away, but Sky just ignored. He immediately pulled Bloom up by pulling her hair.

"Bitch, it's your fault. Because of you, my only heir is dead!" He yelled

"My fault?" said Bloom weakly "It's your fault, you're the one whom killed it!"

"Shut up!" He yelled once again and pushed Bloom onto the floor. "You're the one whom want to save your friend, do you think it's worth it? Since you want to replace your friends, fine. I'll grant your wish. Guards!" He yelled and few guards ran into the room.

"Take this bitch away, make her suffer more than how princess Stella had." He ordered, "Treat it as a compensation,"

"Thank you your majesty." Thanked one of the guard and they begin to dragged Bloom away.

"You will die, you will!" Cursed Bloom along the way, till she's gone.

"Just you guys watch, I'm going to take over the magical dimension." Said King Sky evilly.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

"Stella," said King Radius coming in.

"Is it because of yelling at Cassandra that slut?" yelled Stella "Then get out."

"It's not about this Stella, I came here to tell you something." Answered Radius walking towards his daughter

"IS it about the silver crystal?" asked Stella

"How…how did you know?" asked Radius surprisely.

"Mum told me in my dreams, she said that I'm the guardian of the silver crystal. And you, kept me from knowing the accident I had when I was 4."

"Stella, I—"

"I don't blame you daddy, but the problem is how am I able to get the silver crystal out from my body?! Mum didn't even tell me that!"

"I also have no idea, I'm sorry Stella."

Stella looked down; she was so desperate that she doesn't know what to do. She wanted to save the whole magical dimension, and her best friend Bloom. Again, another kick came from her stomach again.

"It's alright little one," thought Stella touching her stomach again "I will know what to do."

"Stella," asked Radius again looking at Stella. "Don't mind asking, whose child is that?"

"It's—" Stella thought again, if she said that it's Brandon's, Radius will immediately kill him.

"I, don't know." Replied Stella

"Can you try to recall?" asked Radius, worried again.

"No, I don't know!" Cried Stella "Get out, OUT!"

Radius stood up, he knew that his daughter was keeping something. But he looked at Stella, he don't want to see her daughter becoming like this again.

"Ok, I'll go out." Said Radius "Later I'll get the maids to clean up these place." He said and walked out, closed the doors.

"Brandon, I hope that you're alright." Prayed Stella "Me and our child needs you."

XxxxxxxxxxxX

"Stella," thought Brandon, kept recalling the past that he and Stella had.

"I hope that you're fine. I'm sorry for attacking your realm, but if I don't Sky will surely hurt you. I'm sorry for everything." Thought Brandon shedding a tear. He knew that he shouldn't do it, but he have no choice. Sky and his family were his benefactors, and also the warning that Sky given.

"I need you, without you it's really meaningless to live." Whispered Brandon

* * *

Poor Brandon and Stella, I hope they will be together...

THEY'RE MY FAVE COUPLE AFTER ALL!

XD

Review pls!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Seeing you again

_It's being 4 months that Stella came back to Solaria; she was already 8 months pregnant by then._

_XxxX_

Stella was looking outside the window, looking at the dark blue Sky. Solaria had lost a lot of armies during the battle with the Earklyons. Radius injured his left-handed arm during the battle, and was now unable to fight.

"Stella," Stella turned and looked, it was Layla whom called her.

"Layla, what's up?" said Stella walking towards her.

"Be careful girlfriend," reminded Layla "You're pregnant."

"Oh, thanks for the reminder." Thanks Stella and Layla helped her to her bed.

"You're giving birth soon, do you have any plans?"

"I don't know Layla," said Stella, only Layla knew about it as she forced Stella to spill it out the truth.

"Does Brandon know about it?"

"Well," said Layla "I never mentioned that to him, or had a chance to talk to him." "Only me, you and Bloom knows. So no worries Stella." Comfort Layla

"Speaking of Bloom, I wonder how is she." Said Stella "I hope that she and her child are fine, and managed to escaped from the torture."

"Dear, she will be alright." Said Layla "After all she had Sky's child, right?"

"But, I got a very bad feeling."

"Nah, it's just your imagination." Comfort Layla once again.

"Maybe," said Stella. "Erm, Layla…"

"Yes?"

"Can you let me see Brandon?"

"Him?!" said Layla "I don't think is good to see these types of so-called great guys:

"Just for a while."

"Don't forget, he's the one whom cause you and Bloom suffer. He's our enemy, you know!" reminded Layla

"I know, but after all he's the child's father." Said Stella "I want him to know—"

"That you have his child? Please Stella, if your father knows that, he will not let Brandon off!"

"No, I just want to meet him, please." Begged Stella "For the sake of me and my child."

"Well, ok." Replied Layla "I'll let you meet him later."

"Thanks Layla." Said Stella "I've own you a big favor."

"As long as you never snatch Nabu from me, that will be ok." Said Layla, since Stella already knew the unofficial engagement between her and Nabu.

"I don't even like Nabu," said Stella. "And it a must that I will break this engagement."

"That's good," said Layla "Now follow me."

"Ok," said Stella and they walked slowly out from the room.

_XxxxxxxxxxX_

"You better say it out now, what is King Sky's plan of attacking Solaria next?" Yelled Riven exhausted, after the whole day of beating and questioning Brandon.

"I already told you, I don't know!" Yelled Brandon back

"Better spill it out, now!" Yelled Riven, whipped Brandon hard.

"Gs, you gotta take a break now." Said Helia "Before he got beaten to death, I think you're going to be exhausted to death!"

"You're…. right." said Riven hardly catches his breath. "What about we switch places?"

"Erm no thanks," said Helia "I don't like violence."

"Nabu?" asked Riven looking at him

"Erm, no thanks." Said Nabu

"Timmy?" asked Riven again looking at him.

"Erm, I don't have the energy to carry a whip?" replied Timmy

"Gosh, you guys are useless!" Yelled Riven threw the whip away "Fine, throw him back to the cell, and we'll question him later!"

The rest then walked out, except Nabu. Nabu then untied him and carried him back to the cell room. He let the half unconscious Brandon sit down, and took out a packet of pills.

"Here you go, hope you will felt better after this." Said Nabu

"Why you—"

"I just listen to orders." Said Nabu and he leave, locked the cell door. His words confused Brandon, and Brandon looked at the packet of the pills. It reminds him of giving that to Stella once.

"Hey Layla." Called Nabu after he got out from the prison. "Here to question him again?"

"Well, just taking a peek of how is he." Said Layla "I gotta be responsible if he dies."

"Oh ya, I've gave him the pills already. Why are you doing this for?" asked Nabu

"Well, like I've said if he dies, I got to be responsible for it." Replied Layla

"Oh ok then, I gotta go look for the boys now. See you later." Said Nabu kissed Layla's forehead, and walked off.

"Stella," whispered Layla looking around after Nabu went off, "You may come out now."

"Thanks Layla." Said Stella slowly walked out from a hiding corner. "Can we go now?"

"Follow me, and walk slowly." Said Layla and they both begin to walk in to the dungeon.

When they got in to the dungeon room, Stella was nervous and don't know what to say after seeing him again. She then started to sweat a lot, as she was very nervous.

"Stella, are you alright?" asked Layla but Stella just shake her head.

"Then, let's go." Said Layla

"Ok," said Stella "Oh ya, how are you going to open the cell door?"

"I got duplicated keys." Said Layla giving her a smirk. "All thanks to a something called Magic."

"Are we there yet?" asked Stella holding Layla's hands tight.

"Nah, we're here." Said Layla stopped outside the cell door. She then took out the keys and opened the door. Stella was very surprised and hurt that she saw Brandon with injures all over him.

"B…Brandon?" cried Stella and Brandon looked up. He was surprised that he saw Stella, her Stella here.

"Ste…. Stella?" said Brandon standing up, they both looked at each other.

"Erm, I think I better get out and do the security." Said Layla and she went out.

"I, didn't expect that I will meet you here." Said Brandon walking closer to Stella and was about to hug her, but suddenly Stella gave him a tight slap. Instead of being angry, Brandon was surprised that her beloved Stella would slap him.

"You promise that you won't attack Solaria," cried Stella "But you've broke your promise."

"Stella I—"

"What? Is it because career is so much important than your sweetheart? So that's why you left me in Earklyon to suffer?"

"What do you mean by that Stella?" asked Brandon "King Sky promised me not to harm you, how will he harm you?"

"He promised you?" said Stella "But after you've left, what happened? Your beloved king orders his lowly soldiers to rape me!"

Brandon was very surprised; he can't believe that his best friend broke his promise. He even betrayed his best old pal, the person whom he saved once.

"I was like a sex slave there, suffering you know?" cried Stella "Bloom is not with me, and I'm alone. Facing those troops of soldiers, lowly soldiers. Do you know it's very embarrassing? After all I'm the princess of Solaria, and yet I've shown my body to all those lowly guards. Do you know it seriously hurt me deeply?"

"Impossible," whispered Brandon "King Sky promised me that if I attack Solaria, he will not hurt you."

"Promises, promises?" cried Stella "If you don't keep promises so do he, can't you even figure out stupid?"

"Stella I—" Just then Brandon discovered Stella's stomach, then he slowly looked up at Stella.

"Stella, you're pregnant?"

"So what if I am?" cried Stella giving Brandon a glare.

"Am I, the…"

"No, you're not it's father." Replied Stella "I don't even know who the hell it is, I don't know!" Yelled Stella

"Stella!" Cried Layla coming to them.

"What is it, Layla?" asked Stella

"Your dad is on the way." Replied Layla, "I gotta bring you back."

"But—"

"No but, we got to go! Oh and before that," reminded Layla and she locked the cell door. "Come on let's go." She said pulling Stella and walked out from the dungeon room.

* * *

Aww, poor Stella. Will she know that this is a misunderstanding and get back to Brandon again?

**Note:** Once again, thanks to all reviewers! I hope you guys will continue review my stories!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Broken Friendships

"Here he is, King Radius." Said Helia opening the cell door, Brandon then turned and looked up when King Radius and the rest walked in.

"Are you going to tie me up on the cross and question me again?" said Brandon "Come on, go ahead."

"So, you're King Sky's sidekick huh?" said Radius looking at him.

"So what if I am?" Said Brandon

"Shut up, now you're in Solaria not Earklyon!" Yelled Riven

"Riven," ordered Radius and Riven just kept quiet. Radius just kept looking at Brandon, and started to put a smile on his face.

"Let's go," said Radius and all of them walked up, Helia then closed and locked the cell door. Brandon just looked at them walking away, and was thinking what's up with Radius.

"Your Majesty, why can't you let me question him?" asked Riven

"No, I think I got a even better idea." Said Radius

"What idea?" asked Timmy.

"These few days don't visit him, neither torture him nor don't give him food to eat." Said Radius

"But why?" asked Nabu

"Nabu," said Radius facing Nabu "What I'm doing is trying to get him on our side."

"You mean—"

"Yes Helia," said Radius "I want him to come and help out on our side, destroy that King Sky and take over Earklyon."

"What?" Yelled Riven "I disagree King Radius, what if he planned something long time ago?"

"No worries, Riven." Said Radius "We will just kill him after using him."

"Kill, him?" said Nabu "But—"

"Nabu, you must know this when you took over Solaria and your realm." Said Radius and he walked away simply with a smile.

"Hey dude, looks like this you're really going to marry princess Stella." Said Riven and the rest walked off, Nabu just stood there don't know what to do. He just sighed and walked off.

_XxxxxxxxxxxX_

Back in Earklyon, King Sky was in his room reading his reports. Suddenly, one soldier ran into his room and greeted him.

"Enough of the ceremony," said Sky. "What is it this time, any inner news of the plan from Solaria next?"

"Commander Brandon is still there, being tortured and questioned by Riven and the rest. But no worries your majesty, he never betray us."

"That dog," said Sky with a little laughter "I've betrayed him and his love, and yet he's still loyal to me."

"Erm Sir, I just wanted to ask—"

"What is it, just spill it out." Said Sky

"What will happened if they know what happened to Princess Bloom and—"

"They will not do anything to us, as long as we still said that she's still in our hands, nothing will happen understand?" replied Sky and the guard just nodded his head.

"And also, I got another thing to report."

"What is it, just spill it out!" Yelled King Sky banged the table hard, "Can you don't test my patience?"

"Sorry sir, I just wanted to say that princess Stella is giving birth soon!" replied the guard, scared.

"She's giving birth soon, huh?" said Sky, "Ok, now I got an idea!"

"What is it sir?"

"On that day when she has given birth, we will give her a surprise." Smiled Sky evilly, as he got a plan.

_XxxxxxxX_

_After the next few days:_

Stella was looking outside the window. She recalled of the happy moments she and Brandon had in the past, but now it's totally over.

"Stella!" cried a voice and Stella turned and looked, a sudden slap was given to her and she fall onto the ground. She looked up and see, it was Layla the one whom slapped her.

"I thought you said that that you will break this engagement, but yet you made your wedding after 3 days time!"

"I'm sorry Layla I—"

"What happened?" cried Radius rushing into the room and saw Stella on the floor.

"Oh my, Stella!" said Radius quickly held Stella up and put her on bed, then he turned to Layla.

"Princess Layla, what is this for?" asked Radius

"You, why you must break me and Nabu up?" cried Layla "I thought this stupid marriage is finished!"

"Layla, please I—"

"What? Need to look for someone whom is suitable to be her child's dad? Fine I tell, Stella's is carrying Brandon's child!"

"No Layla!" cried Stella

"You know, that Brandon whom you kept in the prison," said Layla ignored Stella continuing her sentences. "They both like each other, and now they even carried each other's child!" cried Layla and she run out. Radius just can't believe it, that her daughter falls in love with the enemy, and also Sky's sidekick.

"That's all I got to say, if you want to know more, ask your precious daughter." Said Layla and she run out.

"Daddy I—" suddenly a pain came from Stella's stomach till she yelled in pain.

"Stella, what happened?" asked Radius went to her daughter and hold her up, and some water and blood came out from Stella.

"My, water is broke!" cried Stella in pain and fall onto her bed, crying in pain.

"No worries Stella," said Radius "Cassandra, Cassandra!"

"Yes my lord?" cried Cassandra running into Stella's room

"Get the doctor and the midwife, quick!" yelled Radius, Cassandra noticed Stella was going to give birth, she opened her mouth and quick run out from Stella's room to do what Radius have just said.

"Stella, hang in there." Said Radius, Stella cried and screams for pain.

* * *

Oh no, Layla and Stella! Their friendship has already broken just like this, no way!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Newborn and Plans

It has been hours; King Radius and the rest were outside Stella's room, especially Radius walking around, as he was very worried about Stella and her child.

"My Lord, Stella will be alright." Said Cassandra

"Yes your majesty, Stella will be alright." Added Chimera. Then there's another sudden yell inside Stella's room. That made Radius more worried.

"How can I not worry?" Yelled Radius "She's my only precious daughter, and I've promised Luna to take care of her!"

"King radius, Stella will be alright. Giving birth is normal, plus its Stella's first child." Comfort Diaspro.

Another big yell inside Stella's room, but there's also a loud crying voice, a baby crying voice. Everyone stood up, then the doctor and a nurse came out from the room after few minutes.

"Congratulations your majesty," said the Doctor carrying the crying baby, "It's a baby girl." The doctor then handed the baby to Radius' arms.

"How's my daughter?" asked Radius, worried

"She's alright now, just like other normal women after given birth." Said the doctor. "Now I'm going to get some medication for Princess Stella's confinement. The nurse will attend princess Stella and the child." Said the doctor and he walked away. Radius and the rest then quickly rush into Stella's room, and then they saw Stella was lying on the bed, and also looks very pale and tired.

"Stella," called Radius "Are you alright?"

"Daddy, where's my child?" asked Stella weakly, Radius then slowly show the baby girl to her.

"She's beautiful," said Stella and held up her hands and touch her daughter's face.

"Just like you," added Radius, whom is now slightly smiling.

"I want to name her Luciana," said Stella "It means light and illumination, which are the only things create and light up this beautiful world."

"It's a very beautiful name, Stella." Said Flora walked and sits besides her. "We will name her that, but now you're really weak and you got to rest."

"Father," said Stella "Please promise that you won't harm Brandon and our daughter."

"Stella I promise that I won't hurt my granddaughter, but as for that Brandon, I'm sorry I—"

"This child needs a father!" cried Stella softly.

"Nabu will be her father," said Radius "You two will get married after your body gets well and—"

"Dad, I promise that I will marry Nabu. But please, don't hurt Brandon." Cried Stella holding her father's hands.

"I promise." Said Radius, as he doesn't want to see her daughter being sad again. "Now go to sleep, and I will tell the nurse to take care of little Luciana." Said Radius and he handed Luciana to the nurse beside him. Stella then slowly closed her eyes, and went back to sleep.

_XXxXxXxXxX_

"Why, why fate is torturing me?" cried Layla alone, in the woods. Just then she heard some footsteps, she then immediately know that it was the Earklyons and stood up.

"Get out now, I know that you're from Earklyon." Yelled Layla, just then a group of soldiers came out from the bushes, surrounding Layla.

"Want to take me away again, huh? Enchantix!" Yelled Layla and she transformed into her enchantix.

"Stop, don't hurt her!" yelled a voice when the soldiers were about to attack. Layla immediately knew who it is, she then saw a shadow walking to her, it was Sky.

"What do you want?" yelled Layla

"Well, I just want to make friends, it's better to have a friend rather than having an enemy, right?"

"What do you mean?" asked Layla confused

"I heard that you've got dumped by your boyfriend." Said Sky

"So what if I am?" said Layla

"Don't you felt angry? Don't you felt that you wanted to make Stella's life miserable?" said Sky "After all, she's the one whom wanted to get marry your boyfriend. She's the third party, she's not your friend!"

"Stop!" cried Layla and kneed on the floor, she cried and cried, also thought about it. Since Stella snatch her beloved away, why not torture her?

"Be in my team, and you will not only get back Andros, you will also get back your boyfriend."

"You're right," said Layla looking at Sky, she should suffer, she should!"

"That's the sprit," said Sky "If you want to make Stella suffer, there's a way. But I need your help."

"What help?" asked Layla, Sky then whispered on her ears, and talk about the plan.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Why you're promise Stella that?" cried Riven as the guys are having meeting in Radius' room. "Brandon is our enemy, we should—"

"Well, of course." Said Radius "We will continue our plan."

"But, I thought you've promise Stella that—"

"Nabu, you've already seen that just now. I just can't see Stella like this, so that's why I've lied."

"But a king kept his promises!" cried Nabu

"Sometimes I got to tell a white lie, so that in the future you and Stella will live happily ever after."

"But—"

"No more but," said Radius "That's all for today, now I got to see how Stella is." He said and he walked out from his room.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Betrayed

"Little Luciana," said Stella looking at her daughter. "I'm happy that you're are finally here, staying with me. But, too bad your papa doesn't even know about you."

"Princess Stella," called the nurse walking into the room "Your father is here."

"Oh, tell him to come in." replied Stella; the nurse then went to open the door, and Radius rushed in.

"Stella, how do you feel? Are you alright?" asked Radius anxiously

"I felt better now, daddy." Replied Stella, "The pain is not so painful than before. Why are you so anxious for?"

"Nothing Stella," said Radius relieved "I'm just worried about you."

"I'm fine, daddy. All women whom just give birth like that are normal." Replied Stella

"I'm glad to hear that, Stella." Said Radius kisses Stella's forehead. "Now I got to go, I'll visit you later. The nurse will take care of you and little Luciana." He said and walked off.

"You may go out, if I need anything I'll call you."

"Yes princess." Said the nurse and she walked out, Stella then looked at her daughter, carrying a small smile.

"Happy huh?" speaks a voice and Layla suddenly appeared from a portal.

"Layla," said the surprised Stella

"Yes, it's me." Replied Layla, giving her a glare.

"Are you still unhappy of what happened?" cried Stella "I'm really sorry I didn't mean to, I just—"

"I know, just to forget that Brandon, your child's father." Interrupted Layla. "I know how you feel. I need not blame you."

"Really?" asked Stella, surprised.

"Oh, is that your child?" said Layla changed the subject, and Stella just nodded.

"She's lovely, may I carry her?"

"Of course you may," replied Stella and she handed her daughter to Layla, when Layla just got the hand of the child she just immediately pushed Stella away.

"Layla, what is this for?" cried Stella "And what are you trying to do?"

"What am I trying to do?" yelled Layla "Do you think I'm over with you stupid marriage? Never, Nabu is my man. And nobody will snatches away from him you bitch! Now, I'm going to take away your daughter. And make you feel the losses of your love one."

"Layla, she's innocence. Let her off, please." Plead Stella, but Layla just simply ignored and gave her an evil smile.

"What happened?" cried the nurse rushed into the room, she gasped when she saw Layla holding the crying baby. Layla then quickly transport herself off, along with Luciana."

"Princess Stella," cried the nurse and she held Stella up and laid her back on the bed.  
"I will tell King Radius, immediately!" said the nurse and she quickly ran out from the room, leaving the crying princess alone.

_XxXxxXxxxX_

King Sky was in his room, looking the whole stacks of reports. Just then a soldier came in and greeted him.

"What is it?" asked King Sky annoyed.

"Princess Layla is back," replied the soldier, then Layla walked into the room, carrying the crying Luciana.

"King Sky, plan A is done." Said Layla

"Well done, Layla." Praised King Sky "Now, give me the child."

"Sure, anything you want." Said Layla and she handed Luciana to king Sky, Sky just looked at Luciana.

"She looks so much like Brandon isn't she?" asked Sky

"Of course, or else she won't be Brandon's daughter." Replied Layla

"Good," replied Sky

"Sky, I need to tell you something, private and confidential." Said Layla, Sky then gives the soldier a glare.

"Yes King Sky," said the soldier, as he know what king Sky means, he then walked out from the room and closed the door.

"You may tell me now," said Sky

"As plan A is successful done, now we got to plan about what we're going to do in plan B."

"Why?" asked Sky "Plan A is enough for them to surrender Solaria."

"The reason why we're going to do plan B is, we need Stella to rule this world."

"Why we need this lowly-sex slave to do so?"

"Because, she holds on the Silver crystal"

"What?!" Yelled Sky "She got the silver crystal?!"

"In her body, and she was also made to be its guardian after her mother's death. If you want to rule the world, you got to let Stella be the queen of Earklyon." Said Layla, Sky was surprised that the things he wanted, was just near him. But yet, he didn't even give a damm to notice it.

"Ok," thought Sky "I'll do the plan B"

"Good, the rest left it to me." Answered Layla, and she walked out from the room.

"Stella," mumbled Sky "I'm going to make you my queen."

* * *

Is he crazy or something? Can't he just let off this cute little Luciana, for goodness sake she's just a baby! And also, what the hell is Layla doing? Aren't she Stella's BFF?

--

**Note: Sorry for the long update. Because of school work and blah blah blah more... Plus I cannot get idea until I see what my friend's friends have done to each other. And tada, I come out with this chapter xD I'll promise I'll update asap! So reviewers, please continue to review my stories, thanks a bunch!**

**xoxo Joy**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Decided

"Stella, here don't cry." Comfort Flora giving her a handkerchief, "Luciana will be alright."

"But, how can Layla do this to me?" sobbed Stella wiping her tears, "After all we're friends."

"But it's impossible," said Nabu "Layla will never do this, she won't get any benefits either!"

"True, Layla won't do that I'm pretty sure." Added Musa

"Agree with Musa," said King Jared "Maybe she do that just to stop the marriage?"

"My lord we really shouldn't start this marriage." Said Hayden worried "What if she did silly things to the child?"

"She won't, I knew her very well" cried Nabu, disbelieve. Just then, a soldier run into Stella's room, he greeted everyone.

"What is it?" asked Radius

"We've got a message from Princess Layla," replied him showing a piece of note to Radius, Radius then snatched the note from him and looked at it. "She just gave it to us and then flew off."

_King radius, _

_Your little granddaughter is in my hands; if you want her back the only way to do so is to let me meet Stella once again, if not, grabbed you granddaughter's corpse in Earklyon! _

_Layla_

"She, brought Luciana to Earklyon." Said Radius surprised, Nabu grabbed the note, with disbelief after looking it.

"No she won't, she won't!" Cried Nabu threw the note on the floor and run out from Stella's room.

"Nabu!" cried his parents, but got stopped by Radius when they were about to chase him.

"Let him be, maybe we really shouldn't create this marriage." Said Radius "Stella, if you don't like Nabu, I don't mind canceling this marriage."

"I don't know daddy, I don't like Nabu, but... I just don't know what to do!" Said Stella, whom is still sobbing.

"So is it—"

"King radius!" cried Helia running in. "Riven is starting the execution soon, we better be going."

"What execution, daddy?" asked Stella, worried.

"Stella dear I—"

"IS it Brandon?" asked the worried Stella, Radius then slightly nodded.

"You promise not to harm him!" cried Stella "You promised me, how could you?"

"Stella I, it's because Brandon won't want to be on our side, that's why."

"Shut up! You know that your granddaughter needs him, he's Luciana's father!" cried Stella and she run out from the room.

"Stella!" cried the girls and ran out to chase her, the rest followed.

XxXxXxXx

"Hey Riven, are you sure we are going to—"

"Tim, that is the King's order, who tell him not to corporate with us?" replied Riven

"But, he doesn't treat us bad while we're in their prison." Said Timmy again.

"But law is law, we can't help him. Unless he willing to promise to be on our side."

"Sir Riven," said the soldier coming to him "We are ready, and the time is up."

Riven and Timmy hesitated, and then looking at Brandon, kneeing on the middle of the execution area.

"I think, let's begin." Ordered Riven, the soldier nodded and gives a signal to the 2 soldiers whom are standing beside Brandon. They pulled Brandon up, and tied ropes around on his neck tight.  
"Goodbye Stella, I will love you forever," thought Brandon and he closed his eyes.

"Stop, I say stop now!" cried a woman voice, Brandon then opened and looked around with surprised, it was Stella.

"Stella," called Brandon looking his beloved running to him and hugged him.

"Brandon, I promise I'll never let you go again." Cried Stella hugging Brandon tight, "I promise."

"Stella," cried Brandon

Just then, the rest turned up and looked at the couple, everyone we're being moved by their love, including Radius.

"Stella," called Radius walking to his daughter "I'm sorry for hurting you and Layla, I'm the one whom created all these fuss, I'm sorry."

"No daddy, it's not your fault."

"And I'm truthly sorry of how I've treated you, Brandon. Please accept my apologizes." Said Radius

"It's alright, your majesty, it's all my fault." Said Brandon

"Guards, what are you doing there? Untie the prince consort at once!" ordered Radius, and the 2 soldiers immediately run to Brandon and untied him.

"Father, did you said Prince Consort?" asked Stella surprised.

"Yes Stella, as long as he's the one whom you love." Replied Radius with a smile

"Thanks father," cried Stella and she hugged her father. Cassandra and Chimera then walked towards them, as they felt happy for them. But went backwards again because of Stella.

"Why are you walking backwards?" asked Stella noticing that

"Well, we do not want—"

"Chimera, aunty Cassandra, come here." Said Stella "It's alright, really."

"Is it true, Si-Stella?" muttered Chimera, and Stella just smiled at her

"Yes, sister." said Stella hugged Chimera.

"Thanks, ste-I mean, sister!" cried Chimera

"But," sighed Stella, "I still couldn't save my daughter."

"Don't worry Stella, we will get her out." Said Radius comfort her

"Stella, you mean—"

"Daddy, let me meet Layla. Please." Plead Stella "I do not want anything happen to my daughter."

"But Stella—"

"I'll go with her, now I'm Stella's husband, we should share the burden together." Said Brandon "Stella, we'll save your daughter, together."

"Brandon," cried Stella and She hugged Brandon tight, very tight.

* * *

Brandon and Stella is back together again, finally Radius come to his sense. But will Layla ever know that this marriage is broken and she and Nabu can be together once again? LOL this is a BrandonXStella and LaylaXNabu Story, now!

**updates will be up asap**

And no worries, this will be a happy ending, and I've thought if a squeal...But it will be quite sad if I made a squeal, because it will be a triangle love. BrandonXStella and who? Guess... xD


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Layla

"Layla!" cried Stella and Brandon, together looking for Layla. Suddenly, soldiers from Earklyon jumped out from the bushes and trees. Brandon and Stella were stunned, why there are Earklyon soldiers here instead of Layla?

"What do you want, and where's Layla?" cried Stella hugging Brandon, afraid. She was scared and afraid, as those familiar faces that have harmed her once.

"Looking for me?" speaks a voice; Layla and King Sky then came out from the crowd. "You're really Naïve, my best friend." Said Layla "You really came here to save your little daughter? What a joke!"

"Layla, where's my daughter?" cried Stella "Give her back to me!"

"Chill my beloved wife, I will give you back your child after our marriage." Said King Sky

"Who's your wife?" Yelled Stella "Brandon is then my husband!"

"_Brandon is her husband?"_ thought Layla, "So, does that means—"  
"So?" Yelled Sky cut off Layla words. "But you're not officially married. So I still have the chance to make you my queen!"

"No way, you either give me back my daughter or start the war now!" yelled Stella

"Oh ya? Then I'll use force then!" Yelled Sky and he grab Stella's hand harshly.

"Hands off princess Stella!" Yelled a voice and an energy blast attacked Sky, made him fall onto the ground.

"This voice sounds like…" Suddenly the fairies and the boys jumped down from the trees nearby. Layla stunned when she saw a person, whom she always loved.

"Nabu?" cried Layla "Is that you?"

"Layla.." called Nabu, disbelieve

"Layla, I wanted to tell you something. Brandon is now the prince consort of Solaria, and the marriage between me and Nabu are off!" cried Stella "We just want you to be on our side again, please."

"Are you sure?" asked Layla, surprised looking at Stella's eyes. She can see that Stella is not lying, because she only loves Brandon.

"No Layla," distracted Sky, whom is now stood up angrily. "They're lying, guards seize them!"

The soldiers then charged at them, Musa then uses her sonic blast to blast them off.

"This blast is for princess Stella!" Yelled Tecna using her electric blast to attack the armies of Earklyon, "And this is for the innocence people whom you've harmed!" Yelled Flora using Ivy wrap to tie them up.

The boys are fighting with another troop of the soldiers; just then one of the soldier was about to attack the distracted Nabu.

"No Nabu!" cried Layla and she ran to Nabu, using her body as a shield. The bullet then shot into her, she then slowly collapsed in front of Nabu.

"No Layla!" cried Nabu, the then stared at the soldier and give him a big blast. Then he knee down grabbing Layla using his arms.

"Layla!" cried Stella and Brandon running to them, the rest are still busy fighting with the army.

"Nabu, I'm sorry of what I've done." Cried Layla weakly, feeling regretted of what she has done.

"No, it's not your fault." Cried Nabu, "I failed to protect you."

"No Nabu," cried Layla "Don't blame yourself, it's totally my fault…And Stella, I'm sorry that I've brought this _disaster_…" finished Layla before she went unconscious.

"Layla, NO!" Yelled Nabu, hugging Layla tightly.

"Layla no!" cried Stella "Nabu quick, bring her back to Solaria!"

"But—"

"Just bring her back, we can handle them!" Ordered Stella, "Now!"

Nabu then carried Layla anxiously, and then ran out from the chaos.

"Brandon quick, let's save our daughter before it's too late." Said Stella, Brandon nodded and both of them are about to leave the chaos. Suddenly, a sword was pointed at the both of them, it was King Sky.

"Do you think you can escape? Never!" Yelled King Sky, staring at the couple.

"Oh yes we can!" Yelled Brandon and he pulled out his sword, preparing to have a fight with Sky.

"Honey I—"

"Go Stella, run to Earklyon as fast as you can." Said Brandon, and the fight between him and Sky begin. Stella then stepped backwards a few steps, then ran out from the chaos.

"Oh no you—" Suddenly Brandon's sword hits Sky's sword, making him almost trip.

"Don't blame me, pal." Said Brandon, Sky just stood up and gives him a glare. And then, he charged at Brandon and both of them………………….

* * *

Sorry for the late update, I'm quite lazy to think recently XD

So far, the story is going to end soon. What will happened to Stella? Will she saved her daughter and the whole magical deminsion? And what about Bloom? Is she's dead or alive?

Need ideas from YOU readers, YES YOU! If you could help me, giving me some ideas, I could finish this story asap. So, help me!

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The last battle

"Get the hell out of the way!" Yelled Stella attacking the soldiers in her enchantix form, as she was heading towards Sky's room. She somehow got a feeling that her daughter was there, crying for help.

She destroyed the door and stepped into Sky's room. There she saw a little baby on the bed, crying.

"My little girl!" cried Stella and she ran to her daughter and carried her up. "I'm sorry for not protecting you, but I'm glad that you're safe." Cried Stella looking at her daughter, worried.

"Let's get out of here," said Stella and she ran out from the room.

-

On the other side, the fairies and the guys were still fighting. Especially Sky and Brandon were fighting very fiercely.

"Give it up, Brandon." Yelled Sky "You will never defeat me."

"Oh yeah?" Yelled back Brandon, and with one harsh hit, Sky's sword fell onto the ground, and Brandon pointed his sword on Sky's neck.

"But you forget that, we're childhood pals." Replied Brandon back "I known you too well, Sky."

"Oh Brandon, just let me go. We're pals after all isn't it?" He said taking out a small dagger as Brandon was in a confused state. He then took the chance and used the dagger and stabbed into Brandon's stomach. Stella saw everything while she was running back, carrying her daughter.

"Brandon!" Yelled Stella and uses her sun blast and attacked Sky, she then run to Brandon after Sky went unconscious.

"Stella…" He whispered weakly, trying to touch her face.

"Brandon, hold on please." Cried Stella "You will not die."

"Brandon!" Cried the rest walked and surrounded them after defeated the Army. They looked at the couple, and were moved and shed tears.

"Sorry Stella," Whispered Brandon weakly, "I got to leave you now, and your daughter. I'm very sorry that I can't live and continue to protect you any longer."

"No Brandon," cried Stella, "You will live, me and Luciana need you!"

"I'm sorry Stella, I'm _really sorry…_" Brandon then closed his eyes after saying his last sentence, lying lifeless under Stella's laps.

"No Brandon, NO! Me and our daughter need you, please wake up!" cried Stella "You can't leave us just like that!"

Just then, someone grabbed Flora behind her back and placed a dagger on her neck. Everyone turned and looked; it was Sky who had Flora as hostage.

"Don't you dare to hurt her!" cried Helia

"Stay back, or else she will die!" Yelled back Sky, everyone just step backward, and worried that Sky will harm Flora.

"You've killed the one I've love, now your going to kill my friend?" Yelled Stella suddenly stood up. "I'm not going to forgive you!" She yelled, ignoring her crying daughter whom is lying on Brandon's body. Just then, her body started to glow and slowly floated onto the Sky. The light was too bright that everyone can't see what happened, Flora then took this opportunity and pushed Sky away.

"Flora!" Cried Helia hugging Flora, everything's all right now.

"What's going on?" asked Tecna

"It's Stella, I think she's transforming!" Cried Flora

"Look!" Cried Musa pointing something "There's something above Stella!"

"It's that thing which give Stella power!" cried Riven

"It's the silver crystal…" whispered Sky. Just then, the silver crystal turned into a beautiful crystal specter. When Stella grabbed a hand of it, her dress was transformed into a simple silk white gown that touches the floor, letting her blond hair down and wearing a crown.

"Give me that Specter!" Yelled Sky charging towards Stella, Stella then uses her specter and attack Sky. A beam of energy blast was surrounding Sky, which cause Sky scream in pain.

"No_, NO!"_ Yelled Sky and suddenly, he explode and become dust floating on the Sky. Stella's feet then touches the ground, but was not happy for defeating Sky. She turned to Brandon's body and carried her sleepy daughter up, and put Brandon's body on her laps. She started to call his name and cried, hoping that he would be back alive again. Just then, Brandon's eyes started to move after Stella's tears dropped onto his face. Slowly his left hand was placed on Stella's face, Stella was surprised and looked at Brandon. She saw Brandon was giving her a smile, with his eyes open. Stella then cried and hugged Brandon, with a smile. Everyone was moved by the scene, and tears fall from their eyes.

Just then, Luciana woke up and started to cry. Stella looked at her daughter and begins to comfort her.

"Little Luciana, don't cry mummy and daddy are here." Confront Stella; Brandon become stunned after Stella mentioned the word, "Daddy".

"Stella, she's really…"

"Your daughter, it's not one of the Earklyons'." Said Stella smiling at her husband. Brandon was thrilled till he was speechless.

"I'm, really a father!" cried Brandon "Let me carry her!" Stella then smiled and handed Luciana to him

"_Stella, thank you._" He said and hugged Stella. Everyone who were around them clapped their hands happily for Stella and her family.

* * *

So, here's an update. Sorry for the long update, because I have some technical problems which cause me mad and almost drive me crazy XD

The last chapter will be update as soon as I can. For Sky lover please do not haunt me at night just because I've killed Sky XD

**Anyway review please! Last chapter will be up as soon as I'm free!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: We'll be together no matter what

It's been 6 months since Solaria's victory. Every realm was recovered, and people live in harmony once again. Stella and Brandon are married after the war was over, living happily ever after. One day, Stella and Brandon rushed to Domino, bringing their daughter along. Went they're out from the ship, some servants came and attend them.

"SO, how's her condition?" asked Stella worried

"The doctor is currently checking on her now," replied one of the servants.

"Don't worry, she will be alright." comfort Brandon, Stella was worried still. When they have reached outside of the room, the doctor came out and sighed,

"Doctor, how is she?" asked Stella, worried.

"She's alright now, no worries Princess Stella." Replied the doctor "You may go in and see her now." Stella then handed Luciana to Brandon, and rushed into the room. She saw a red-haired woman, lying on her bed lifeless, but still alive. She sat beside her, and grabbed her hand.

"Bloom, it's been 6 months." Said Stella taking out her handkerchief wiping her forehead. "Just wake up, Domino needs you! I can't help you to rule it all time!" cried Stella "And your goddaughter, Luciana wishes you to carry her. _Please Bloom, wake up, please…_"

"Ever since we've found her in the dungeon room, she have become like this." Brandon hugged his wife, comforting here. "I'm really sorry for everything."

"No Brandon, it's not your fault. It's Sky the one whom created all these." Said Stella

"Stella," Called a female voice, the couple turned and looked, it was Layla.

"Layla, Nabu." Called Stella "You guys are here."

"Ya," replied Nabu pushing Layla's wheelchair, walking towards them. "We heard about Bloom's condition, so we're here to visit her."

"Bloom…" called Layla holding Bloom's hand up, looking at her.

"Bloom will wake up one day, don't worry." Comfort Stella "No matter what happened, we'll be together no matter what."

"True," Said Layla, smiling again. Just then, Luciana started to cried after she's awake from her sleep.

"Oh honey, what happened?" Stella carried Luciana, trying to put her into sleep again but failed.

"Stella, maybe she's hungry." Said Brandon "Look at the time."

"Oh ya," laughed Stella, and turned to Layla and Nabu. "Luciana is hungry, could you mind please—"

"Ya I know, I will not let my goddaughter go hungry." Said Layla, and Nabu pushed her out from the room and closed the door. Stella then rolled up her top and begins to breastfeed her daughter. She looked at her daughter and strokes her hair, smiling.

"Stella, see how cute she is." Said Brandon sitting beside her, watcher her breastfeeding.

"Ya, she's cute and beautiful." Said Stella, "But I'm scared."

"About what?"

"If the nightmare will repeat all over again, like Sky kidnapped Luciana and—"

"It's all over Stella," comfort Brandon "No matter what happened, we'll be together no matter what." Stella smiled at her husband, and kissed his lips, then continue watching their daughter. But they didn't noticed that, Bloom shredded a tear after their conversation.

* * *

Wohoo, I've finally finished this story! Thanks for people whom read and reviewed this story, I love ya guys! Please continue to support my story, ignored my grammar mistakes. I'm from low stream and my English aren't that good!  
_  
Forgive me, ok? Once again, thank you!_


End file.
